Illusions
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Quelques mois après l'incident à Cuba, Erik, qui ne s'avoue pas encore sa passion pour Charles, demande à Raven de prendre sa place. Cependant cette pâle imitation du télépathe ne donne que plus envie à Erik de partir à la reconquête de Charles.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle histoire sur mon couple fétiche: Cherik ! :D J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Raven ! appela la voix tendue d'Erik.

La jolie jeune femme à la peau d'écailles bleutée s'avança dans ce qui faisait office de bureau à Erik. Une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, qui sentait le renfermé et qui était encombrée par un tas de bibelots.

— Oui, Erik ?

— Magnéto, coupa Erik.

Raven, se morigéna mentalement et reprit :

— Oui, Magnéto ?

— J'aimerais te demander un service.

Depuis quelques semaines, Erik avait monté une organisation de mutants puissants et chargés des mêmes intentions que lui : offensives. Raven, qui l'avait rejointe sur la plage, faisait partie du cercle intime, elle pouvait accéder à lui à tout moment, privilège partagé avec Azazel et Emma Frost. Les autres mutants de leur « confréries » devaient demander une audience pour entrer en contact avec Erik – Magnéto -. Raven aimait son statue de privilégiée, elle était fascinée par l'aura d'Erik, par son charisme, par sa volonté et ses actions. Mais par-dessus tout, Raven trouvait Erik sexy à sa damner. Il était tellement beau, séduisant et si impressionnant, elle pouvait passer ses soirées à l'écouter, ses journées à le regarder et ses nuits à lui donner son corps. Pourtant Erik n'était pas du genre à coucher avec les membres de son équipe, au grand désarroi de Raven, qui ne cessait de multiplier les sous-entendus et les situations propices. Rien n'y faisait ! Erik restait sérieux comme un papa ! Pas la moindre incartade, pas la moindre aventure depuis des mois ! Raven en était venue à se demander s'il n'était pas trop pris par sa quête pour les mutants au point de délaisser sa sexualité ?

— Tout ce que tu veux Magnéto, répondit Raven en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Oui, elle était sérieuse, Erik pouvait lui demander à peu près n'importe quoi ! Elle répondrait toujours « oui ». Elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour leur Cause et pour lui !

Erik regarda la jeune femme, un regard franc, droit, sans concession. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, le hantait depuis des jours. Au début celui lui était venu comme une fantaisie et puis, petit à petit l'idée avait creusé son chemin dans son esprit et même l'avait gangrené à tel point qu'Erik ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur sa prochaine attaque coup de poing, qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours à Dallas.

Donc ce soir, il voulait le lui demander. Car il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans l'incertitude de sa réponse. Raven était une fille bien, il avait du respect pour elle et pour l'acte qu'elle avait fait en le suivant au mépris de tous dangers. Il se sentait nerveux, non pas parce ce qu'il voulait lui semblait impossible, mais parce qu'il était impatient que Raven accepte.

— Je voudrais que tu deviennes ton frère.

Raven, entendit cette phrase qui sonna comme un couperet. Elle se sentit geler sur place.

— Tu veux que je devienne Charles ? répéta-t-elle pour être bien certaine de la requête d'Erik.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ? osa-t-elle demander.

Erik décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine et regarda Raven avec dureté, il ne voulait pas discuter de ses choix. La jeune femme déglutit, pourquoi diable Erik voulait-il avoir une copie de Charles devant lui ?

— Bien, dit-elle en se transformant en son grand frère adoptif.

Erik vit soudain devant ses yeux renaître l'image de Charles sur la plage à Cuba : les yeux bleus humides, les lèvres rouges, la tenue bleue et jaune. Cela lui rappela … la balle…

— Pas comme ça, grogna Erik en détournant les yeux.

— Tu préfères comme ça ? questionna la voix de Charles.

Erik releva son regard vers le brun. Oui, c'était lui, il était bien là. Sa coiffure impeccable, son sourire en coin, ses mains dans ses poches, une chemise, un cardigan une veste assortie à son pantalon. Il était là ! Il était bien là devant lui ! Erik savait que c'était Raven, pourtant, il préféra omettre volontairement cette information.

Raven avait vécu suffisamment d'année pour parfaitement imiter le comportement de Charles. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, à tel point que cela lui faisait presque peur. D'un regard elle pouvait lire en Charles, elle savait tout de lui et réciproquement. Alors devenir son frère n'était pas un grand challenge pour elle.

— Tu as besoin que je fasse une mission sous sa forme ? demanda-t-elle dans le corps du brun avec son petit air espiègle.

— Non… jouons aux échecs.

Raven ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la demande et suivit Erik, qui avait pris soin d'installer un échiquier sur son imposant bureau qui mangeait la moitié de l'espace de la pièce. Erik tira une chaise à son imitation de Charles et attendit qu'il termine de s'assoir pour prendre place lui aussi.

— Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Charles ?

— … En effet mon ami.

— C'est à toi d'ouvrir la partie.

— Bien.

Raven n'avait jamais trop aimé ce genre de jeu de plateau : les dames, les petits chevaux, le jeu de l'oie, non vraiment elle n'aimait pas ! Alors se lancer dans une partie d'échecs dont elle ignorait la plupart des règles ne serait pas une « partie » de plaisir ! Elle avançait un pion blanc et adopta l'attitude Charles lorsqu'il était concentré : sourcils froncés, doigts croisés, regard intense. Erik déplaça son cavalier d'un simple mouvement de la main. Raven essaya de maintenir le niveau du jeu, cependant Erik avait une attaque implacable et avec ses piètres connaissances, elle se retrouva vite débordée.

— Désolée, je ne suis pas à la hauteur…

— Chut ! Charles ne s'excuse pas lorsqu'il perd. Il reconnait sa défaite avec humilité ! dit avec humeur Erik.

— Je ne suis pas Charles ! Je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs !

Erik se leva, non, cela ne fonctionnait pas ! Son placebo de Charles n'était pas à la hauteur.

— Discutons dans ce cas !

— Je ne saurais pas tenir une conversation comme lui, il est bien plus intelligent et…

— Arrête ! Arrête ! Raven ! Stop ! Arrêtes d'essayer d'être lui ! Soit lui ! Tu le connais mieux que quiconque ! Alors, cesse de te dévaloriser et devient Charles ! gronda Erik.

Raven se concentra, que dirait Charles ? Oui, elle ne le savait que trop bien :

— Alors mon ami, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ?

Elle articula son rôle pour le jouer à la perfection et engagea la conversation de manière souple et détendue, à l'image de son grand frère. Erik desserra les dents, il avait l'impression qu'il était vraiment là.

— Est-ce que je te manquerais ?

— Ne soit pas si présomptueux, dit Erik en retournant s'assoir.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi me faire venir chez toi, dans ce « charmant » décor ?

— Evidemment, comparé à ton manoir, tout doit te sembler être un taudis !

— Tu critique ma fortune ?

— Je critique ton aisance sociale… mais passons… Oui, Charles, ta présence me manque.

Raven regarda Erik avec le regard bleu profond de Charles, elle regardait Erik, qui semblait pour la première fois qu'elle le connaissait : fatigué, las et triste.

— Toi aussi mon ami, tu me manques, dit-elle pour rester sur la même note qu'Erik.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec intensité. Erik retrouvait son confident, son égal, l'homme qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde, celui qui l'avait libéré de ses entraves. Depuis de longues semaines, il sentit son cœur battre à nouveau.

— Je suis désolé Charles…

— Désolé de ?

— Je t'ai blessé.

— Oh, ce n'est rien… une égratignure, je m'en suis remis parfaitement.

— Tant mieux… Tu m'en veux ?

— Pour ?

— Pour m'être détourné de toi, de nous ?

— …

— Tu gardes rancunes.

— Non, ce n'est pas mon genre, Erik. Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

Erik se leva et s'agenouilla devant Charles, lui prenant les mains.

— Vraiment ?

Raven, regarda Erik, elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis des mois ! Elle tremblait d'émotions.

— Oui, vraiment, souffla Charles la gorge serrée.

Erik leva sa paume contre la joue de Charles et caressa sa peau.

— Tu me manques, chuchota Erik en approchant son visage de celui de Raven.

Le masque de chair que portait la jolie mutante ondula sous le plaisir de la caresse, mais ne céda pas, Erik ferma les yeux et embrassa ce reflet. Il goûta aux lèvres de Charles, mais trouva l'haleine sucrée de Raven. En ouvrant les yeux, ce n'était plus le doux visage de Charles, mais la peau bleue de Raven. Il recula et essuya sa bouche, il y avait cru, l'espace d'un court instant.

— Erik, souffla Raven le cœur palpitant à tout rompre.

— Merci, ça sera tout, dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

— Je…

— Merci, dit-il pour lui faire bien comprendre que leur entretient était terminé.

Raven perdue, quitta rapidement la pièce, une fois la porte close, elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts et essayer de retrouver la sensation de la bouche d'Erik sur la sienne. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait embrassé ! Il l'avait embrassé elle ! Un sourire immense noya le visage de la jeune mutante, tandis qu'elle regagnait ses quartiers le cœur léger et l'espoir de gagner le cœur d'Erik à nouveau en premier plan dans sa vie.

Erik regardait l'échiquier. Les pièces capturées et la lamentable stratégie mise en place par Raven. Il était en colère. Raven n'était pas Charles ! D'un geste de la main il fit valdinguer le plateau de jeu contre le mur avant de pousser un rugissement. Il se détestait ! Il n'était donc pas capable de se passer de Charles ?! Faire appel à Raven montrait déjà sa faiblesse d'esprit, mais de là à l'embrasser ! Où avait-il la tête ?! Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser pousser jusqu'à cette dérive. Raven n'était pas Charles et Charles ne l'aurait jamais embrassé de cette manière passive et mièvre. Erik s'arrêta net dans ses pensées. Est-ce que Charles l'embrasserait si l'occasion se présentait ? Lui accorderait-il son pardon ? Et peut-être avait-il revu son point de vue et le rejoindrait-il ?

Non…

Charles n'était pas une girouette, il ne le rejoindrait pas, son cœur était trop pu pour user des mêmes stratégies que lui. Erik s'en voudrait de le corrompre à ce point. Mais…l'embrasser, ça il n'était pas contre et même… rien que d'y penser, il sentait tout son corps se crisper. Non, pas se crisper, mais se tendre… Erik ferma les yeux, il chercha le contrôle de ses émotions, peine perdue, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait à bander en imaginant Charles avec lui… Erik devait arriver à cette conclusion : il désirait le télépathe plus que de raison. Erik n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes mais Charles, n'était pas un homme ordinaire, non il était exceptionnelle et tellement, tellement désirable !

Erik verrouilla la porte de son bureau sans même bouger, puis il ouvrit son pantalon et libéra son sexe qu'il prit entre ses mains. Il devait évacuer cette tension, ce désir incontrôlable. Tandis qu'il se branlait sèchement, il imaginait – et c'était plus fort que lui – que ses mains étaient celles d'un Charles à genoux devant lui. Erik ferma ses yeux pour que sa vision soit la plus précise possible, il pouvait presque entendre sa voix lui gémir des mots crus visant à l'exciter d'avantage. Erik accéléra encore, il sentait son orgasme arriver, il voulait jouir vite et se débarrasser de ça au plus vite, passer à autre chose, avancer.

Charles nu devant lui… Charles soufflant sur sa verge…

Erik éjacula brutalement, il réussit à contenir le grognement de satisfaction qui accompagnait sa jouissance. Il attrapa de quoi s'essayer, puis rangea son membre dégonflé dans son pantalon. Erik retourna derrière son bureau et continua d'échafauder son plan pour Dallas.

…

Non…

…

Cela ne lui suffisait plus de se masturber vite fait en _imaginant_ Charles…

…

Erik attrapa sa veste, son portefeuille et son casque, puis il quitta la pièce, son repère et la ville où il se terrait depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait qu'un but, qu'une envie, qu'une exigence : retrouver Charles !

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

A très vite pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! :D

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je vais développer cette histoire en peu de chapitre, aussi j'espère que vous la savourerait aussi "courte" soit elle ;-) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y était : le manoir Xavier. La grille en fer forgé barré l'accès au domaine, pas un gros obstacle pour un mutant capable de manipuler le métal comme bon lui chantait, pourtant, il restait là. Debout comme un imbécile indécis. Les bras le long du corps, son casque sur le crâne, il regardait cette grille et s'imaginait ce que cela serait que de revenir. Est-ce que Charles l'accueillerait comme un frère perdu ? Ou bien le fustigerait-il pour l'avoir laissé à son sort et blessé à Cuba ? Plus Erik regardait l'entrée, plus il se sentait incapable de rentrer. Dans son dos il entendit approcher le moteur d'une voiture. Il ne se sentit pas à sa place, non pas du tout, alors, il préféra se cacher dans les taillis pour regarder qui allait entrer dans le domaine.

Une coupée grise approcha et s'arrêta devant la grille, c'était Hank qui conduisait, il n'était plus couvert de fourrure bleue, il était redevenu le petit scientifique binoclard qu'Erik avait connu. La voiture s'immobilisa, Hank ouvrit sa portière, sortit de la voiture, puis ouvrit les grilles. Assit à l'arrière : Charles. Il était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude. Son regard était tourné vers le sol de la voiture, aucune musique ne s'échappait de la radio, rien. Hank remonta en voiture avança, puis une fois à l'intérieur, sortit à nouveau pour fermer les grilles. La voiture remonta la pente jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir, Erik sortit de sa cachette et observa la suite de la scène. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Charles l'avait glacé. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme joyeux et optimiste qu'il avait connu. Hank coupa le moteur et contourna le véhicule pour sortir du coffre ce qui s'avéra être un fauteuil roulant pliable. Dans l'estomac d'Erik une pierre chuta.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Charles… ne pouvait pas…

Pourtant Hank porta le télépathe hors de l'habitacle et déposa son corps fin sur le fauteuil, qu'il poussa en direction du hall du manoir. Une fois les deux hommes hors de sa vue, Erik s'aperçu qu'il avait pleuré. Il prenait conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causé : Charles était paralytique par sa faute ! Cette balle perdue, il avait juste pensé, blesser Charles, juste un peu de sang, et de douleur, rien de grave… mais non, c'était mille fois pire ! Par sa faute le télépathe était privé de ses jambes ! Lui qui aimait tant les longues marches, la course à pieds, lui qui avait une démarche si souple et si féline… fini !

Erik, déglutit. Il recula, non, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Charles comme ça… impossible. Erik lui avait volé ses jambes, qu'espérait-il ?

Il fit donc demi-tour et retourna se terrer rongé par la honte et les remords. Il avait tout gâché depuis des mois sans le savoir. Comme il regrettait ce geste impulsif sur cette plage ! Comme il s'en voulait d'avoir infligé cette douleur et ce tourment à un homme tel que Charles ! Non, il ne le méritait pas !

* * *

Erik en colère contre lui-même, alla trouver Raven dès qu'il rentra dans son repère, celle-ci discutait avec Emma dans leur cuisine, mal aérée et peu garni. Le chef de leur groupe attrapa la jeune mutante par le coude et l'entraîna à nouveau dans son bureau. Il lui tournait le dos lorsqu'il ferma les portes.

— Recommence.

— Quoi ?

— Charles, je veux parler à Charles ! s'écria Erik alors que le métal de la pièce vibrait.

— C'est pour ça que tu as disparu deux jours entiers ?!

— Je veux parler à Charles ! gronda Erik au même moment ou s'envolèrent deux cadres en fer.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Erik.

— Je suis là, mon ami…

— Non, assied-toi… Charles… Charles ne peut plus se tenir debout, alors, assied-toi s'il te plait, demanda-t-il d'une voix presque brisée.

Raven ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais obéit. Erik se retourna enfin. Il vit l'image de l'homme qu'il avait voulu approcher : fringuant, propre, détendu, fier, presque arrogant.

— Plus pâle, aucun sourire et décroises tes jambes, exigea Erik le cœur lourd.

— Bien.

Une fois que Raven renvoyait une image plus proche de ce qu'Erik avait vu, il se sentit des plus démuni.

— Oh Charles…

— Oui ?

— Trouveras-tu la force de me pardonner un jour ?

— C'est déjà fait, voyons…

— Non… Non, mais j'espère qu'un jour, se sera le cas. Parce que je n'ai pas été l'ami que tu mérites, je n'ai pas été le compagnon idéal et encore moins l'homme que tu avais vu en moi. Je suis loin de tout ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu…

Erik agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel Raven c'était installée, il se pencha le regard dur au-dessus d'elle, scrutant les yeux bleu de Charles et guettant ses réactions. Raven n'était qu'une illusion. Elle ne lui offrirait pas le pardon qu'il quémandait et encore moins le réconfort auquel il aspirait. De nouveau il embrassa cette fausse idole, puis recula dégoûté par sa propre lâcheté. Il avait vu le vrai Charles, il l'avait vu à quelques mètres de lui !

— Ton frère est devenu paralysé des jambes, informa Erik en se détournant encore de Raven.

— Quoi ? fit la voix de la jeune femme dans le corps de Charles.

— C'est moi… c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça. Il ne peut plus marcher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Raven redevenue elle-même s'approcha d'Erik et le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder bien en face.

— Je l'ai vu ce matin. Il est en fauteuil, Hank le porte quand il doit entrer ou sortir d'une voiture.

— Non, souffla Raven horrifiée par la nouvelle. Impossible, Charles ne…

— Je l'ai vu !

Raven encaissa la nouvelle, puis voyant le désarroi d'Erik, se reprit et saisit l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui.

— Calmes-toi, tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne savais pas.

Elle enlaça le corps nerveux d'Erik, qui se raidit sous ses bras, elle se transforma alors en Charles et Erik fondit contre sa peau. La jeune femme comprit que ce n'était pas elle qui intéressait Erik, mais bien l'enveloppe de Charles. Elle déglutit, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour avoir Erik : vivre sous l'identité de son frère, alors, elle le ferait.

— Erik, regardes-moi, intima le faux Charles avec conviction. Je te pardonne, parce qu'il y a du bon en toi et parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, à nous.

Erik le cœur brûlé par la colère et l'angoisse, plongea son regard d'acier dans l'azur de Charles et il voulut boire ces mots, croire à la vérité qu'ils proféraient. Raven embrassa Erik d'un baiser plein de passion et de douceur. Erik se perdit dans ce moment et pressa le corps de Charles contre le sien, s'abandonnant enfin sous son étreinte. Raven le cœur renversé de plaisir savourait le bonheur d'être possédée par Erik, mais déjà elle en voulait plus :

— Erik, souffla-t-elle.

— Oui, Charles ?

— Touches-moi… Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi…

Tremblante, Raven sentit les doigts longs et durs d'Erik soulever sa chemise pour venir trouver le velours de la peau du ventre de son frère. Erik l'embrassa à nouveau, bouche à bouche, langue contre langue, se perdant un peu plus dans ce mensonge. Mais quand Raven voulu elle aussi le toucher, Erik recula brutalement comme frappé par la foudre.

— Arrête ! Tu n'es pas lui !

— Mais je pourrais le devenir ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le veux aussi !

Elle était sincère et cela fit presque peur à Erik, car il considéra son offre sérieusement. Étrangement c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour comprendre que sa place n'était pas là. En tout cas pas sentimentalement. Il ne pouvait pas vivre si intensément ses convictions pour la lutte mutante et se contenter d'imaginer vivre avec Charles… Non, il était un homme de conviction et de passion. Raven n'était qu'une illusion, elle ne pourrait pas lui apporter la profondeur d'une relation aussi complexe qu'avec Charles. Raven n'était pas repoussante, non, elle était belle, drôle, intelligente, mais elle n'était pas Charles !

— Il faut que j'y aille.

— Où ?

— Tu le sais.

— Mais, Erik, je…

— Non.

— Je pourrais être lui, pour toi.

— Non, n'essaie, pas, tu es parfaite en étant toi, c'est moi qui n'aurais jamais dû te demander d'essayer. Restes-toi-même.

— Mais, Erik, je t'…

— Non. Ou, alors, peut-être que si, mais ce n'est pas possible, car moi je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour toi.

Raven fondit en larmes.

— Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa Erik avec une douceur retrouvée.

— Pour quoi faire ?! Te regarder faire les yeux doux à mon frère ? Pendant que je crèverais de jalousie dans le mien ? Et tes plans ?!

— Parce qu'il est ton frère, et que par ma faute il est cloué dans un fauteuil pour le restant de ses jours !

— … Non. Vas-y…

— Bien. Je le laisse la Confrérie jusqu'à mon retour.

— … si tu reviens.

— Mes opinons ne changent pas.

— N'oublie pas qu'il est télépathe, il peut te faire faire ce que bon lui semble.

— Pas le Charles que je connais.

Raven haussa les épaules, l'air de dire, que finalement est-ce qu'Erik connaissait vraiment Charles ? Puis elle se détourna et quitta la pièce en essuyant ses larmes entre ses doigts. Erik ne perdit pas une minute. Il organisa son voyage un peu mieux que la première fois et le soir même quitta son repère pour l'Etat de New York. Après une nuit passée dans un motel sous son véritable nom de Max Eisenhardt, Erik, reprit la route et ne s'arrêta pas devant les grilles, qu'il passa sans son casque. Cela serait un affront à Charles que d'avancer caché de lui. Il voulait s'annoncer et lui montrer qu'il était là en ami et non en ennemis. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée un immense bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur et la poignée lui fut presque arrachée des mains par le Fauve qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Il venait de muter dans la seconde, cela se voyait, car ses habits étaient en lambeau et il portait encore ses lunettes de vue.

— Toi, gronda Hank sous sa forme la moins sympathique.

— C'est ta nouvelle façon de dire « Bonjour » ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Hank en grognant de colère tout en s'avançant pour faire reculer Erik.

— Je suis venu… Eh tout doux… Je suis venu rendre visite à Charles.

— Moi, vivant, pas question.

— Je ne veux pas te combattre.

— Tu ne verras pas Charles !

— Tu n'as pas à décider pour lui ! Demandons-lui !

— Jamais !

— Charles ? fit alors Erik en apercevant la forme de son ami au bas des escaliers.

— Erik, dit la voix de Charles amplifié par l'écho du hall.

— Je suis venu te voir.

— Je sais.

— J'allais le mettre dehors !

— Pas la peine Hank… Il n'est pas venu pour…

Charles leva ses yeux, Erik passa la barrière de Hank, lui donnant au passage un petit coup d'épaule. Erik s'approcha et se penchant devant Charles, se mettant à sa hauteur, un genou à terre.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Charles la mise grise.

Erik observa Charles, il avait les cheveux un peu plus long, un teint très pâle, il ne devait pas beaucoup sortir du manoir, et ses doigts qui se crispaient sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Charles leva ses yeux sur Erik. Il avait entendu son esprit arriver. Il l'avant ressentit depuis des kilomètres presque, mais il n'avait pas trop osé y croire, non, impossible qu'Erik lui revienne et pourtant. Quand il l'avait senti se tenir devant sa porte, il n'avait pu retenir un « Erik » s'échapper de sa bouche. Hank avait viré au bleu dans la foulée. Charles l'esprit en alerte, malgré la douleur qui gangrénait son corps regardait son ami ? Ennemis ?

— Serais-tu l'enfant prodigue ? questionna Charles ses yeux bleus reversant l'âme d'Erik.

— Je crains que non, mon ami.

Erik était sûr de lui, mais aussi nerveux, il ne c'était pas retrouvé aussi proche de Charles, depuis le point de rupture entre eux. Et si le gouffre était trop grand ?

— Dans ce cas… que fais-tu là ?

— Je voudrais te parler… en privé, ajouta Erik en sentant toujours la présence de Hank.

— Suis-moi…

Charles poussa sur ses roues et se dirigea vers son bureau, Erik eut l'idée de le pousser, ce à quoi Charles répondit un peu sèchement :

— Non.

Une fois dans le bureau qu'Erik avait appris à aimer, il retrouva leur échiquier toujours en place, et les pions n'avaient pas changé de place depuis la veille de leur départ à Cuba.

— Je pourrais fouiller dans ta tête, mais cela serait une violation n'est-ce pas ? dit Charles en s'arrêtant devant sa cheminée qui crépitait mollement.

— … Charles, je voulais te dire que j'ignorais totalement ce qui t'étais arrivé.

— Ah, tu ignorais m'avoir tiré une balle ?

— Non, mais je… j'ignorais pour ta paralysie. Est-elle définitive ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que tu souffres ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

— Plus que tu ne peux te le figurer. Mais pas pour ce que tu penses… Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce fauteuil, j'aurais très bien pour l'endurer si tu étais resté…

— Je ne pouvais pas renier mes croyances. Tes méthodes ne fonctionnent pas.

— Parce que les tiennes oui ?

— Je ne suis pas un monstre.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Alors pourquoi ce regard ?

— Parce que Erik… Je ne peux pas…

Charles détourna ses yeux de ceux d'Erik, c'était trop dur pour lui. Bien sûr il avait comprit avant même qu'Erik ne parle le pourquoi de sa venue. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien senti entre eux ce qui se passait durant ces semaine écoulées ensemble, Charles avait même imaginé qu'une fois la crise « Shaw » passé, qu'ils commenceraient une belle relation ensemble. Il c'était même penché sur la question de façon scientifique, comment deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer au lit, mais… maintenant, il se sentait laid, et idiot. Erik n'était pas fait pour lui, point. Certes il était beau, séduisant, attirant au possible, mais ils étaient trop éloignés, trop différents et pire encore, Erik ne pouvait pas espérer de lui qu'il fasse comme s'il n'était pas prisonnier de son corps.

— Tu ne peux pas quoi ? demanda Erik de nouveau à genoux devant Charles.

— Je ne peux pas, c'est tout…

— Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te dire !

— Erik, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, se lamenta Charles en levant une main pour caresser la joue de son ami mais il se ravisa à l'ultime seconde.

Erik troublé regarda cette main qui venait de lui être refuser retourner s'installer sur ses genoux. Pour Erik, il n'était pas question de repartir à nouveau. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre si facilement. Charles était déprimé au vu de sa situation, oui, mais Erik ne s'avouait pas vaincu, bien au contraire.

— Si tu sais ce que je veux, tu sais aussi que je vais l'obtenir.

— Par la force ?

Ils se regardèrent. Charles aperçu la flamme dans le regard complexe d'Erik. Cette flamme qu'il avait aperçu tant et tant de fois, cette flamme qui lui avait donné tellement d'espoir.

— Non… pas avec toi, Charles, jamais…

— Erik, l'homme que tu as laissé à Cuba n'est plus celui qui est là, devant toi.

— Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça.

— Et pourtant…

— Quoi ?

— J'ai dit : « que tu as laissé »… mais pour moi : tu m'as abandonné !

Erik scruta les yeux bleus profonds de Charles. Il y trouva de la souffrance, de la colère et de la tristesse.

— Sur le moment, c'était la meilleure solution.

— Me laisser en train de me vider de mon sang sur cette putain de plage ?! la colère faisait vriller la voix de Charles.

— J'étais aveuglé par…

— Sais-tu qu'il a fallu presque sept heures pour que l'on vienne me récupérer et pratiquement autant de temps avant de voir un médecin ?! Ignores-tu que j'ai perdu non seulement ma sœur, mes jambes, mais aussi toi en moins d'une minute ? ! J'avais tout et l'espace d'après plus rien ! Tu m'as abandonné ! rugit Charles furieux en repoussant Erik qui c'était approché pour le contenir.

— Charles, tu ne…

— Non ! Tu as perdu le droit de me dire quoi faire ou non ! Tu n'es plus celui que j'aurai voulu ! Et te voir maintenant ! Ah ! La bouche en cœur avec des rêves plein les yeux et les corps indemne ne me rappelle que trop cruellement ce que je n'ai plus ! Je n'ai plus RIEN !

— Tu m'as moi, rétorqua Erik déstabilisé par la force de la brûlure de Charles.

— Pour combien de temps ? demanda avec tristesse le brun dont les yeux c'étaient empli de larmes amères. Le temps de t'apercevoir que je ne suis plus personne et de m'abandonner une fois de plus ? Non, merci. Alors, va-t'en, je ne pourrais pas endurer une deuxième perte. C'est tellement cruel de ta part d'être venu…

— Cruel ? se rebella brutalement Erik. Moi ? Cruel ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir reçu le moindre appel de ta part pour m'informer de la situation !

— Tu as disparu sans laisser d'adresse ! Crétin !

— Tu ne m'as jamais encouragé à venir te retrouver le soir dans ta chambre !

— JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE…

Les yeux luisant de rage Charles s'interrompit, il ne voulait pas lâcher la fin de cette phrase. Erik qui c'était à nouveau placé face à lui à genoux l'encouragea sans douceur :

— Dis-le ! Dis-le !

— Je suis un putain de coincé sexuel !

— …

— Je n'ai pas reçu une éducation qui m'encourageait à me rendre dans des chambres d'hommes le soir venu ! Tu me prends pour qui !

— Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

— Oh ! alors c'est ça ta solution : insultons l'infirme !

— Ne te cache pas derrière ça pour faire de toi un martyre ! Tu es Charles Francis Xavier ! Les épreuves ne te font pas peur ! Elles te retardent, mais elles ne t'empêchent pas d'aller de l'avant !

— Celui que j'étais peut-être…

— Tu es toujours le même…

Erik offrit à Charles cette caresse qui lui avait refusé. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts le blond touchait la peau veloutée de Charles, trouvant sa chaleur et sa douceur.

— Arrêtes, dit Charles d'une voix étouffée les yeux baignés de larmes contenues.

— Tout pourrait commencer, ici et maintenant. Toi et moi…

— Arrête ! cria Charles en repoussant si brusquement la main d'Erik qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son fauteuil.

Son corps heurta le sol devant l'âtre de la cheminée, Erik se précipita pour le relever, Charles le repoussa à nouveau, pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

— Non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça : ne joue pas au sauveur ! Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! Car la seule personne qui c'est soucié de moi ici c'est Hank !

Le monstre de la jalousie qui rongeait le cœur d'Erik se réveilla.

— Il est ton amant ?

Charles à travers ses larmes, éclata d'un rire triste.

— Non ! Non, Erik, parce que tu l'ignores peut-être, mais un paralytique comme moi perd toute vie sexuelle ! Et Hank est amoureux de Raven ! Raven qui… comme je viens de le voir ne se prive pas d'usurper mon identité pour te satisfaire !

— Ne lis pas dans ma tête…

Le brun rampa vers son fauteuil et remonta dessus tant bien que mal avant de retrouver son calme pour mieux toiser Erik.

— Tu connais le chemin pour sortir du manoir, ainsi que pour sortir de ma vie je crois.

— Charles, ne fais pas ça.

— Oh que si !

Erik se sentit de manière irrésistible attiré vers l'extérieur. Il pouvait tout juste se contrôler pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

— Arrêtes de me manipuler ! cria Erik.

— Pars !

— Jamais !

Son envie de courir lui passa aussi sec.

— Charles, je suis là pour toi et je ne partirai plus !

— Et ta « confrérie » ?

— Elle peut attendre !

— … Ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit ait changé entre nous…

— Pour le moment du moins.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci ! Merci pour tout vos commentaires !

Merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et surtout à ceux et celles qui m'écrivent, même si vous n'avez pas de compte sur ce site, je lis et je recueille vos impressions comme des petits trésors, alors merci !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant et que j'arriverais à vous surprendre ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les retrouvailles avaient été plus houleuses qu'Erik ne l'avait prévu. Cependant, alors, qu'il terminait de prendre une douche bien chaude dans son ancienne chambre du manoir, Erik était plus déterminé que jamais. Se tenir si proche de Charles et le voir si … détruit par sa main, ne faisaient que renforcer sa conviction qu'il devait rester et tout arranger. Tout arranger et découvrir enfin le bonheur que cela devait être d'être l'amant de Charles. Erik se moquait éperdument qu'il fut devenu infirme, sa beauté n'en était pas altérée, ni son intellect et encore moins son pouvoir. Des jambes qui fonctionnaient étaient un élément optionnel pour Erik. Ce qui comptait c'était Charles, l'homme, pas le physique… soudain l'idée flottant dans son esprit : Charles ne pouvait-il vraiment plus avoir de relations sexuelles, ou avait-il dit cela sous la colère ?

Erik s'obligea à chasser cette pensée de sa tête car : Charles était télépathe et qu'il n'y avait qu'un mur qui les séparait et aussi parce que : est-ce que cela était vraiment si important ?

Une fois sec, Erik enfilant un simple pantalon de pyjama, puis se coucha. Sa fenêtre, dont il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux, donnait à voir sur une lune dont le disque pâle, était plein au trois-quarts. Elle était sublime. Imposante e souriante, elle semblait lancer un défis à Erik, celui-ci l'accepta sur le champ : bientôt Charles Xavier serait à lui, tout à lui, rien qu'à lui.

* * *

Charles ne dormait pas, il était tenu éveillé par la douleur fantôme qu'il ressentait dans ses jambes, une douleur psychologique qui hantait ses nuits depuis des semaines. Il avait appris à faire la différence entre vraies sensations et douleur fantôme… Charles, depuis Cuba avait appris à vivre avec beaucoup de choses en moins : ses jambes, sa certitude inébranlable en la vie, sa sœur et même… à vivre sans Erik. Comment un homme qu'il avait rencontré et connu si peu de temps pouvait-il prendre une place si importante dans sa vie ? Oui, comment cela était possible, Qu'est- ce qu'Erik avait donc de si particulier pour être devenu indispensable au bonheur de Charles ? Et pourquoi bordel, était-il revenu ?! Loin de lui, au moins Charles pouvait s'imaginer qu'Erik ne pensait pas à lui, mais le savoir dans la chambre à côté rendait la chose un million de fois trop cruel ! Avoir à sa portée ce que l'on désire le plus et devoir y renoncer car on est incapable de s'en saisir était une douleur mille fois pire que ce qu'il croyait ressentir dans ses jambes ! Charles se sentait à moitié mort, car il était à moitié capable de vivre, à moitié capable de bouger et à moitié capable d'aimer ! Il avait été amputé de sa volonté et de sa joie de vivre. Hank avait beau l'avoir traîné de spécialiste en spécialiste, il n'y croyait plus… bien sûr il y avait bien le sérum qu'il venait de concocter, mais Charles s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas freiner sa mutation, il ne voulait pas perdre ça aussi. Perdre son pouvoir pour pouvoir marcher ? Cela ressemblait à un pacte avec le diable et Charles refusait ne serait-ce que d'y songer un seul instant !

Et tandis que ses jambes mortes lui faisaient souffrir le martyre, il sentait les pensées d'Erik heurter son crâne comme un poids lourd lancé à pleine vitesse contre les rambardes de sécurité. Charles refusait d'ouvrir son esprit, de lire ses pensées… Erik était venu sans son foutu casque à la con, Charles ne lui ferait pas l'affront de plonger dans sa pensée… c'était bien trop tortueux, noueux et dangereux là-dedans. Charles avait tout vu dans son crâne, il n'y avait rien dont il ignorait, la Shoa, le meurtre de sa famille, sa haine envers le monde entier… c'était comme si Charles devait plonger dans un immense précipice rempli de ronces. Non. Le cerveau d'Erik, il ne voulait plus y retourner.

Pourtant… le voir là, devant lui… sentir cet amour l'envelopper, cette sincérité... Cela avait remué en Charles trop de souvenirs, trop d'émotions. Evidemment qu'il avait eu le béguin pour Erik ! Comment faire autrement ?! N'importe qui croisait la route de cet apollon était automatique attiré par son aura, son charisme, sa beauté… une belle couverture, qui cachait un être bien torturé derrière. Charles avait laissé son béguin se nourrir de lui-même, ne trouvant aucun défaut à Erik, allant même jusqu'à lui excuser ses pensées totalitaire… il aurait pu même lui pardonner le meurtre de Shaw… mais… l'abandonner sur cette plage ! Charles l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

Charles qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre simplement…

Le voilà bien puni pour avoir voulu quelque chose qui n'était pas fait pour lui ! Oui, il désirait Erik, mais c'était aussi vrai qu'il ne s'en approcherait jamais ! Il y avait laissé ses jambes, quelles serait la prochaine étape s'il se laissait corrompre à nouveau par son sourire ravageur ?

La lune semblait se moquer de lui et de ses malheurs, elle semblait lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un pantin sur cette Terre… Charles ne put trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Au matin, Charles ruminait dans son bureau, il n'avait pas touché au thé que Hank lui avait apporté. Il préférait se verser une rasade de whisky dans une tasse qui lui avait servi la veille. Il avait préparé un discours bien sentit pour chasser Erik de chez lui. Charles pouvait tout aussi bien manipuler l'esprit d'Erik et lui faire oublier la localisation du manoir, mais cela ne ferait que lui donner encore plus envie de venir… Et Charles ne voulait pas faire subir ce genre de chose à Erik, il avait suffisamment eut de malheurs dans sa vie pour se retrouver avec des souvenirs mutilés. Alors Charles avait passé sa nuit à aiguiser sa langue pour donner à Erik l'envie de quitter les lieux de lui-même. Cela serait plus simple pour tout le monde !

Charles finirait par guérir sa peine de cœur, faute de pouvoir guérir physiquement !

— Je peux avoir la même boisson ? demanda Erik en entrant dans le bureau d'un pas souple et conquérant.

Charles jeta un coup d'œil à sa bouteille, il tendit sa tasse, qu'il venait de vider et laissa le blond s'en servir une bonne rasade.

— Rien ne mieux pour commencer une journée… après tout à neuf heure vingt-huit, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être meilleur qu'une bonne tasse de whisky dans un bureau qui manque clairement d'aération !

En terminant sa phrase Erik ouvrit les fenêtres et un air frais de fin d'été s'engouffra dans la pièce, emportant avec elle le parfum des lys et des arums qui étaient plantés autour de la bâtisse.

— Tu n'es pas chez toi, tu ne peux pas débarquer et te permettre de…

— De chasser cette odeur de poussière et d'alcool ? Si je peux.

— Erik…

— Hum ?

— Je vais te dire ce que je pense de…

— Pas la peine. Je me doute que tu as concocté un petit discours pour me faire sentir le dernier des connards immoraux, mais navré, ça ne va pas pouvoir se faire.

— Pardon ?

— Je ne partirais pas Charles.

— Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le brun à la fois agacé et intrigué.

— Parce que Charles, je suis là pour toi. Alors je compte te rendre la vie plus facile et en même temps réparer mes erreurs.

— Pour certaines de ces erreurs, rien n'y fera !

— Je sais… mais je vais quand même essayer.

Charles ne pouvait pas le reconnaître franchement, mais il aimait le parfum des fleurs et il aimait le fait qu'Erik s'impose à lui de cette façon… comme il c'était imposé lors de leur première rencontre.

* * *

C'est ainsi que commença une première semaine entre la mauvaise humeur constante et de façade de Charles, et le sourire optimiste d'Erik. Il était là partout ou Charles en avait besoin : le toit avec ses tuiles en moins, le chauffe-eau défectueux, la cuisine avec ses plats européens et sa façon à lui d'occuper les pensées de Charles avec des idées nouvelles et stimulantes. Erik guettait chaque fois les réactions du brun, espérant au plus profond de lui faire renaître ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire renaître quoi que ce soit. Pour Charles, Erik faisait toujours battre son idiot de cœur, il refusait seulement de l'admettre et pire encore de l'avouer ! Charles avait cadenassé son cœur, enfermant ses émotions mille fois trop contradictoires et dangereuses à son goût. Pourtant, jour après jour, il sentait le verrou se fendiller et son cœur battre trop vite lorsqu'Erik était dans les parages.

Peu à peu ils trouvèrent une sorte de routine, qu'ils avaient mis au point de façon tacite : promenade dans le parc ensemble, lecture d'œuvre britanniques à voix hautes, jeu d'échec le soir, repas ensemble… plus Erik restait, plus Charles se demandait comment il avait fait pour passer à côté de lui durant si longtemps ?

Hank, qui jouait les ombres, n'apparaissait que lorsque Charles était seul, ou le soir dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se laver. Charles se laisser porter nu dans le bain et il discutait avec Hank qui gardait ses yeux résolument tourné vers le mur. Pour le scientifique la venue d'Erik avait été au début une véritable déveine, mais au fur et à mesure, il avait noté le changement dans le comportement du professeur. Il l'avait vu sélectionner avec plus d'attention ses habits, recommencer à bien se peigner, à se raser quotidiennement. Finalement la présence d'Erik n'était pas si néfaste que cela. Au contraire ! Hank en profitait pour distiller dans l'esprit de Charles que sa solution à son handicape serait le sérum… au début le professeur lui avait balancé une série d'insulte grossières et très peu courtoises, mais maintenant quand Hank évoquait ce sujet, Charles écoutait simplement.

— Vous pourriez de nouveau marcher… imaginez-vous : dans le parc. Dès demain vous pourriez même aller courir un peu, histoire de vous dégourdir les jambes…

— Non, Hank, dit simplement Charles tout en profitant de la chaleur de son bain.

— Vos pouvoirs ne seraient que très légèrement affectés et ce n'est pas permanent.

— Hank… je ne veux plus en parler.

— Dommage… Erik et vous pourriez vous rendre en ville à pieds…

Hank avait placé judicieusement le prénom d'Erik. Charles resta silencieux. Oui, l'espace d'un instant il eut l'image en tête : Erik et lui marchant de concert le long de la route. Discutant, riant, évoluant à la même allure…

— J'ai fini, dit Charles en reprenant pied à la réalité.

L'idée était implantée dans le crâne de Charles et Hank n'était pas peu fier de son œuvre. Il souleva le corps de Charles dans ses bras, comme s'il ne c'était agi de rien et le déposa sur son lit le laissant s'emballer de son peignoir. Hank allait quitter la chambre lorsque le télépathe le retînt d'un signe.

— Oui ?

— Comment se prend ce sérum ? questionna Charles les yeux dans le vague.

— En sous cutané.

— Une seringue alors…

— Oui.

— Merci, Hank…

Charles se retrouva seul, son esprit vagabonda vers cette possibilité qui le rendait extatique. La lune baignait de sa lumière glaciale le parc projetant au sol des ombres titanesques d'arbres et de bosquets. Le télépathe, une fois sec et en pyjama, se hissa dans son fauteuil, laissé à sa portée, puis roula face à sa fenêtre. Il contempla l'étendue d'herbes. Il s'imaginait déjà courir dessus, sentir le poids de ses jambes le porter, pourvoir à nouveau mettre des chaussures et avoir des ampoules après une journée de marche… Oui, il n'aspirait qu'à cela… et qui sait… s'il retrouvait ses jambes… peut-être s'autoriserait-il à croire en une histoire avec Erik ?

* * *

Le lendemain Charles retrouva Erik, qui c'était allongé au pied d'un grand chêne, un livre posé en travers de sa poitrine, les mains repliées derrière sa tête lui servant de coussin. Il c'était assoupit, sous la brise chaude. Charles, le regarda dormir. Il était vraiment beau, aucun soucis ne venaient creuser ce pli entre ses sourcils, aucune colère ne déformait son regard bleu gris, aucune conviction n'entaillait la forme de sa bouche… sa bouche. Charles se demandait ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Erik Lehnsherr ? Dangereuse pensée, très dangereuse pensée… Charles recula sans bruit… il roula vers le manoir et alla retrouver Hank dans sa tanière : les sous-sols.

— Hank… c'est d'accord.

* * *

Raven n'en pouvait plus de rester là. Elle étouffait. Elle étouffait de vivoter comme ça ! Elle étouffait de savoir Erik avec son frère, elle étouffait sous ce toit ! Elle étouffait de jalousie ! En quelques heures elle avait mis au point son plan. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi aisément. Erik voulait Charles ? Bien ! Elle pouvait le devenir ! Elle pouvait même être un meilleur Charles que l'original ! Elle quitta le repère de la Confrérie au milieu de la nuit, sans un mot, sans rien. Elle allait rejoindre le manoir en catimini et prendrait la place de Charles sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ! Raven était décidée et lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait la stopper.

Charles laisserait sa place qu'il le veuille ou non ! Et elle aurait enfin le droit au bonheur avec Erik !

* * *

Dites-moi ce qui vous en pensez et ce que vous pressentez ! :D

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

Merci pour tout ces superbes commentaires! Je ne me lasse pas de vous lire!

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que l'intrigue va vous emporter :P

Très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Charles regardait la pointe de l'aiguille comme si elle était remplie de poison. Charles, avait peur, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir marcher ? Que se passerait-il pour ses pouvoirs ? Et pire que tout : et si cela ne produisait aucun effet sur son organisme ?

Le télépathe essaya de ne pas laisser transparaitre son inquiétude et afficha une expression neutre à Hank, tandis qu'il lui désinfectait le pli intérieur du coude. L'élastique qui était placé juste au-dessus, congestionnait son avant-bras faisant saillir ses veines bleutées sous sa peau pâle. Charles les regardait… le produit allait passer par là… il allait lui apporter un répit, une paix et pourquoi pas : un amour possible ?

— Ça ne fera pas mal.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, Hank, je n'ai pas peur des piqûres.

— Ah, oui, bien sûr, mais je parlais de l'effet immédiat. Vous ne souffrirez pas…

— Bien, merci.

Hank observa le professeur, son regarda passait de son bras à la seringue.

— Vous êtes nerveux ?

— J'ai surtout hâte d'en finir.

— Je serais rapide.

— Merci, Hank. Merci pour ça… pour cette solution.

Le Fauve, sous sa forme humaine, sentit la bête en lui frissonner de plaisir sous ces remercîments, qu'il n'espérait plus depuis des semaines. Il allait enfin pouvoir soulager l'homme qu'il estimait le plus sur cette terre, après Einstein !

— Vous êtes prêt ?

— Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça ne le sera jamais.

Hank saisit le sérum et le transvasa par aspiration dans la seringue. Charles, détourna le regard. Il refusait de voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lui, l'homme de conviction, il cédait à la facilité, il empruntait un chemin qu'il c'était toujours refusé à voir… il le faisait pour Erik… ou bien pour lui ? Est-ce que c'était le bon choix ?

Le piston pressé, envoyé le liquide dans le sang de Charles.

Trop tard pour les questions d'éthique.

Charles ferma les yeux, front plissé, il écoutait son corps se reconstruire dans le silence du laboratoire de Hank.

* * *

Erik s'étira longuement, dehors, le temps semblait être mauvais, il entendait le vent et ses puissantes bourrasques venir jouer entre les hauts arbres du parc. Il regarda l'heure à la montre qu'il avait posée sur sa table de nuit. Presque neuf heures, une vraie grasse matinée pour lui. Il s'étira encore un peu, puis jeta ses jambes hors du lit. Il souleva son t-shirt pour venir gratter son dos, qui le chatouillait. Tout en marchant pieds nus il s'approcha des rideaux qu'il ouvrit sans avoir besoin d'y porter la main. Oui, dehors, il y avait du vent, mais pas de nuages pour autant, du vent et du soleil… et… Charles… Charles qui marchait sur le sentier de gravier ! Erik frotta ses yeux du plats de ses doigts, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien vu ce qu'il… mais si ! Bordel de merde ! Charles Xavier « marchait » ! Il titubait une main tenait fermement Hank l'autre s'agrippant à une canne d'appoint, les yeux rivés au sol pour regarder ses pieds se mouvoir avec difficulté !

Erik, le cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique, ouvrit sa fenêtre, puis enjamba le garde-fou sans soucis, avant de leviter jusqu'au sol. Une fois en bas, il s'élança.

— Charles ! exulta-t-il en courant à vive allure dans sa direction. Charles !

Le brun s'arrêta dans sa progression, il n'arrivait pas encore à pivoter librement, aussi se contenta-t-il d'attendre sur place, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

— Bonjour, dit-il une joie infinie illuminant son visage.

— Bonjour…mais Charles, tu… tu peux marcher ?!

— Merci, Hank, tu peux nous laisser…

— Bien.

Hank céda sa place à Erik, qui s'empressa de saisir la paume chaude de Charles pour l'aider à se soutenir. Paume à paume, le courant passa entre eux.

— Je suis encore un peu faible sur mes jambes, mais… j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir retrouver une motricité normale rapidement. Mes muscles n'ont pas été sollicités depuis un bon moment, alors ils leurs faudra un peu de temps.

— Tu marches ! s'exclama toujours aussi ahurit de joie Erik.

— Je marche, confirma Charles en souriant devant le visage rempli de bonheur d'Erik.

— Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?! Tu…

— Oh, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails, mais… Hank a trouvé une solution, que des médecins ne m'ont jamais proposée. C'est expérimental, mais regarde… ça fonctionne.

— C'est Hank qui a à l'origine de tout ça ?

— Oui.

— Alors j'irai l'embrasser aussi !

— Aussi ?

— Oui… mais après toi.

Erik saisit avec douceur et fermeté la tête de Charles et l'attira contre ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se découvrirent dans un mélange d'excitation et de soulagement. Ils s'attendaient mutuellement depuis si longtemps ! C'en était presque devenu absurde de se refuser l'un à l'autre ! Les lèvres d'Erik, chaudes, déposées sur celles de Charles qui étaient pleines et désireuses, savouraient enfin la splendeur d'un premier baiser. Erik assura sa prise autour du corps de Charles pour éviter à celui-ci de perdre l'équilibre, puis naturellement leurs bras se refermèrent sur le corps de l'autre et leurs langues entrèrent en contact le plus naturellement du monde. Cœur à cœur, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, bravant tous les interdits, affichant enfin pour de bon les sentiments qui les animaient l'un et l'autre. Erik transporté de joie se délectait de tenir enfin ce qu'il avait toujours espéré avec Charles. Et le brun découvrait le sens de mot : « bonheur ». Ils perdaient leur souffle dans ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas, affamé mutuellement de l'autre, désireux d'en avoir plus. Le vent les fit revenir à leur réalité. Une bourrasque particulièrement vicieuse, déstabilisa Charles, qui tangua sur ses jambes encore fragiles.

— Attention, souffla Erik en maintenant Charles contre lui.

— Merci.

Ils se regardèrent. Erik voyait Charles, les joues rouges, les lèvres purpurines et les yeux embués de … désire ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'était donc possible que Charles le désire aussi profondément que lui ?!

— Tu veux rentrer ? fini par demander le blond encore sous le charme du regard incroyable de Charles.

— Oh non… je suis resté cloué depuis si longtemps dans mon fauteuil. Je ne veux pas perdre une minute de plus assit ! Cette nuit même je dormirais debout !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Le baiser avait renforcé leur complicité et ils ne se trouvaient ni gêné ni démunis face à ce qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux.

— Dans ce cas que faisons-nous ?

— J'aimerais marcher jusqu'au plan d'eau.

— Laisse-moi t'aider… tiens ta canne… mais…

— Oui, ce n'est pas une canne conventionnelle, mais j'étais si impatient à l'idée de sortir que j'ai pris la première chose que j'ai trouvé !

— En effet…

— Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Si… et puis… ça permet à ton porte manteau de se recycler.

— Exactement !

Charles en prenant appui sur le porte manteau décapité commença à progresser vers le bas de la pente, toujours en tenant la main d'Erik.

— J'attends ça depuis plus longtemps encore…

La voix de Charles était emportée par le vent, qui poussait dans leur dos, les incitants à ne pas perdre de temps.

— Quoi donc ?

— Te tenir la main…

Erik frissonna, et cela n'était pas dû au fait qu'il était pieds nu et en pyjama.

— Moi aussi.

Charles sourit. Aujourd'hui il avait tout. Il était conquérant ! Il était heureux ! Il marchait et Erik était avec lui ! Il était là pour lui ! Il l'avait choisi lui !

Ils descendirent jusqu'à se tenir au bord de la berge en silence. L'onde était sans cesse perturbée par le vent qui ne cessait de venir la troubler. Les plantes aquatiques qui longeaient la marre tanguaient sur les flots capricieux. Charles, ses cheveux flottant autour de sa tête, se sentait libre, et heureux. Il n'avait plus de douleurs, plus de colère, juste de la joie et mieux encore, il n'entendait plus qu'un faible bourdonnement les pensées d'Erik. Il pouvait parfaitement les ignorer, c'était … la paix ! La paix retrouvée !

Erik profita de ce moment parfait pour embrasser à nouveau le brun, pour lui faire sentir combien il l'aimait et combien il était heureux et dépendant de lui. Son bonheur dépendait d'un seul homme : Charles Xavier. Le reste, finalement, ne comptait plus tellement. Il avait mis de côté la Cause mutante. Il devait penser à lui avant de penser aux autres. Certes, il n'abandonnait pas le combat et restait toujours aussi farouchement opposé aux humains néanmoins… il avait bien le droit à sa part de joie !

* * *

Ils remontèrent doucement vers le manoir, discutant comme les deux compères qu'ils étaient, nouant un peu plus entre eux les liens de l'amitié et plus encore. Une fois rentré, ils déjeunèrent puis, s'occupèrent dans le bureau de Charles, tandis, que dehors la pluie tombait drue, mettant un frein aux envies de promenades. Lorsque la nuit vînt interrompre leur partie d'échec, Charles s'excusa, épuisé d'avoir tant bougé, pour montrer ce coucher, Erik l'aida à gravir les marches et l'abandonna devant sa porte, après un dernier baiser tendre. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre sur leur faim… pourtant… ils ne voulaient pas brûler les étapes trop vite. Du moins pour Charles.

Erik s'allongea après une bonne douche et il s'étonna. Son visage l'élançait étrangement. Il passa une main sur sa bouche : il souriait ! Il avait souri toute la journée à en avoir des courbatures ! Cette constatation lui fit lâcher un petit rire et il repassa en boucle ces merveilleux moments qu'ils venaient de vivre. En éteignant sa lampe de chevet il eut le même vœu pieu que Charles de l'autre côté du mur : « Que chaque jour ressemble à celui-ci »….

* * *

Raven était, non pas trempée, car elle était nue et sur sa peau d'écaille l'eau glissait sans l'humidifier. Seuls ses cheveux souffraient du temps. Et de cela elle s'en moquait bien. Devant elle se dressait son objectif : le manoir.

Elle avait observé Charles et Erik depuis quelques cachettes, dont elle seule avait connaissance dans le parc.

Bien, Charles marche ? Tant mieux…

Dans son crâne tempêtait mille et une émotions. Elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner son but. Oui, elle pourrait très bien se dire que c'était mal, que Charles ne méritait pas ça, et qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux… oui, elle pouvait se le dire, mais dans ce cas : qu'en serait-il pour elle ? Personne ne semblait jamais se soucier d'elle ! Ni Charles ! Ni Erik ! Ni personne ! Orpheline, elle avait été recueilli par Charles, comme on recueil un petit chat sauvage ! Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation de faire partie d'une famille ! Non ! Elle se sentait prisonnière de cet endroit ! Pourtant ce soir, elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir sa part de bonheur et si elle devait mettre des bâtons à Charles pour y parvenir eh bien, c'était dommage, mais nécessaire.

« Quand on veut, on peut ! »

Elle se faufila dans le manoir et sans bruit mit en exécution son plan.

* * *

Dis-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? D'après vous que va-t-il se produire ?

Laissez-moi vos impressions :D

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde! Voici la suite! J'espère que vous n'avez pas vu ce qui va se produire te que vous serez bien surpris-e- !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! C'est l'essence pour mon moteur créatif ;-)

Très bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent, sans que Raven n'agisse. Elle se contentait de comprendre leur routine, d'espionner leur vie et de saisir ce qui faisait l'essence de ce qu'elle devait bien appeler un « couple ». Elle comprit dès le premier jour à quoi servait le sérum et comprit aussi que cela diminuait les capacités mutante de Charles, tant mieux, elle pouvait donc hanter la bâtisse sans se faire répéter par son télépathe de frère adoptif ! Tantôt elle devenait Hank et passait près d'eux pour mieux les écouter, tantôt elle se rendait presque invisible à leur yeux pour mieux les surprendre lors de leurs longs baisers. Plus elle les observait, plus le serpent venimeux de la jalousie enserrait son cœur et ancrait sa détermination. Elle voulait ce que Charles avait : Erik ! Quand elle voyait Erik si tendre, si doux avec Charles, elle avait envie de hurler.

Dans la nuit du quatrième soir, alors que les deux amoureux venaient de se dire bonnes nuits, Raven passa à l'action, elle c'était faufilée dans la chambre de Charles et attendit qu'il boive la fin de son thé… thé qu'elle avait volontairement chargée en somnifère surpuissant. Une fois le télépathe profondément assoupit Raven vola l'apparence d'un homme fort et porta le corps inerte du brun hors de la pièce. Elle l'entreposa, comme un vieux meuble usé, dans le grenier, loin de l'agitation du manoir et surtout loin, de la portée des oreilles de Hank ! Elle avait volé du sérum à celui-ci sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et injecta une bonne dose à Charles avant de lui administrer un cocktail de médicaments qui l'envoyèrent vers un coma tant désiré.

— Bonne nuit doux prince…

La phrase d'Horatio resta en suspens dans l'air. Charles aurait adoré cette référence, il en aurait saisit toute la beauté et la nuance. Raven se sourit à elle-même. Elle quitta l'enveloppe de l'homme fort, puis redevenir elle-même. Avec des gestes rapides et sûrs, sans trembler elle ficela son frère parti très loin de son corps, à la charpente solide du toit. Elle s'assura que les nœuds étaient solides, installa malgré tout un bâillon sur la bouche du brun, pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse prévenir de sa présence quiconque. Elle décida de venir le visiter chaque nuit pour le nourrir et lui donner sa « médication ». Lorsqu'elle fut pleinement satisfaite, elle modifia son apparence pour celle de Charles. Pour un spectateur extérieur la scène qui se déroulait sous les combles du manoir Xavier avait de quoi perturber. C'était comme si un jumeau maléfique avait fait prisonnier le bon frère… Raven acheva sa transformation en s'empreignant de l'odeur corporelle de Charles. Elle devait être non pas une copie, mais l'exacte originale. Elle ne ferait plus d'erreurs et serait pour Erik, le vrai et seul Charles.

Elle quitta les lieux, à pas de loups, comme si elle disparaissait d'une scène de crime. Puis, le cœur battant elle se rendit devant la porte d'Erik. Elle ne jouait pas un rôle, non, elle incarnait Charles. Elle n'avait pas peur de se tromper, sa partition, elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Elle frappa doucement le bois du chambranle et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit, dans le dos d'Erik, torse nu, la cheminée était allumée et les rideaux tirés.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle ses yeux rivés à ceux du blond.

Erik fit un pas sur le côté, subjugué par la beauté du faux Charles. Raven avança dans la chambre, comme une comédienne entre en scène. Elle était prête.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Erik en cherchant son t-shirt pour le remettre et paraître moins négligé.

— Pas vraiment…

Le brun s'avança vers la cheminée, la chaleur était délicate, enveloppante, réconfortante. Charles commença à déboutonner la chemise de son haut de pyjama, face aux flammes, Erik, dans son dos s'approcha.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put finir sa question, car déjà le haut en coton glissait des épaules de Charles pour tomber dans un bruit d'étoffe camouflé par l'épais tapis au sol. Erik découvrit les épaules de Charles, elles étaient pâles, moucheté de tâche de rousseurs, les muscles de son dos finement ciselés et le parfum qu'exhalait sa peau était… enivrant. Les yeux du blond suivirent la ligne droite laissé par la colonne vertébrale pour gagner la chute de raine et le bas du pyjama qui cachait, plus pour très longtemps, une paire de fesses tout à fait irrésistible.

— Charles, souffla Erik étreint par l'émotion et l'excitation.

— On attend depuis assez longtemps je crois…

Charles se retourna vers Erik, les lèvres rouges, les yeux immenses, l'expression éperdue de désire. Erik ne résista pas une seule seconde et s'empara de ce corps brûlant. Les baisers enflammés plurent tandis qu'ils gagnaient le lit.

Et quand, un peu plus tard, Erik pénétra Charles en grognant de plaisir, Raven découvrit ce que c'était que d'être aimée et possédée par un homme tel que lui. Et tandis qu'elle fondait, cuisses ouverte sous ses assauts sensuelle, elle se jura, les ongles enfoncé dans ses fesses, que jamais plus elle ne le laisserait à qui que ce soit !

* * *

Erik ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans ce grand lit froid. Dehors la pluie battait doucement les carreaux. Le feu dans l'âtre était presque éteint et pas de trace de Charles. Erik se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en entendant fonctionner l'eau de la douche. Il souriait. Quelle nuit il avait vécu ! Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils couchent ensemble aussi rapidement, mais après tout : pourquoi attendre ? Certes, Charles c'était montré très sensuel et très ardent, il ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça, mais, il l'aimait et c'était à peu près tout ce qui comptait. Il lui avait montré physiquement à quel point il l'aimait et avec quelle urgence il le voulait contre lui pour le reste de la nuit…

Erik s'étira et décida de se lever, il voulait rejoindre son amant sous la douche et pourquoi pas profiter encore un peu de leur intimité toute nouvelle ?

— Bonjour, dit-il en poussant la porte de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

— Bonjour, répondit Charles tout sourire en passant sa tête pleine de shampoing à travers le rideau de douche.

— Bien dormi ? demanda Erik sans se soucier d'être parfaitement nu.

— Pas trop… je risque de manquer de sommeil aujourd'hui…

— Je me demande bien pourquoi.

— Moi aussi…

Ils se sourirent. Charles retourna sous l'eau se rincer.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Erik se mordait les lèvres, impatient d'avoir la réponse de son adorable petit télépathe personnel. Le rideau se tira laissa le passage de libre.

— Dépêches-toi ! s'exclama Charles en riant.

Erik enjamba sans se faire prier le rebord de la baignoire à pieds de lion. Charles passa ses mains autour de la nuque d'Erik et l'embrassa tendrement. Et tandis que l'eau coulait sur leurs corps nus et rempli de désir, Hank, un étage en dessous confectionnait un copieux petit déjeuner, tandis qu'au grenier, loin de tout soupçon, le vrai Charles continuer de comater l'esprit prisonnier de son corps laissé comme mort attaché à de grosses poutres.

* * *

Erik était sur un petit nuage. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être possible, d'emmagasiner tant de joie en si peu de temps et pourtant. Il avait l'impression de collecter plus de bonheurs depuis son retour au manoir que durant tout le reste de sa vie. Charles était au petit soin pour lui, il comblait chacune de ses attentes, avant même qu'il ne les formules et au lit c'était … pas comme il se l'était figuré, mais, vraiment sympa. Erik ne connaissait pas grand-chose au sexe entre hommes, alors il se disait que cela viendrait avec le temps. L'alchimie entre eux finirait bien par arriver jusqu'à leur nuit de sexe. Du moins, Erik l'espérait, car à part ça, tout était parfait ! Il pouvait même s'adapter à la présence fantomatique de Hank. Parfois il apparaissait, mais la plupart du temps le binoclard restait dans son laboratoire à bidouiller dieu sait quoi. Erik s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait vivre pleinement et librement son idylle avec Charles ! Cependant cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa Confrérie et de Raven. Il décida de l'appeler pour sonder un peu son humeur et surtout connaître l'avancée du plan pour Dallas. Il attendit que Charles se plonge dans une lecture pour se rendre dans le hall et décrocher le combiner. A l'opératrice téléphonique, il demanda l'adresse de sa planque et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un là-bas daigne lui répondre. Après quatre sonneries Azazel décrocha.

— Oui ?

— C'est moi.

— Tu rentres bientôt ?

— Je ne sais pas. Raven est là ?

— Non. elle est partie.

— Partie ?

— Depuis une semaine. Elle a dit qu'elle avait une mission, à accomplir.

— Sans m'en parler ?

— Elle est têtue.

— On peut le dire. Quand elle rentrera dis-lui de m'appeler, elle sait où je suis.

— Je ferais ça.

— Merci. Et Dallas ? On en est où ?

— L'affaire est presque réglée.

— Parfait.

— Tu rentreras pour Dallas ?

— Je vais tout faire pour. En attendant continuez comme c'est prévu. Je vais te laisser. Je te recontacte bientôt.

— Bien.

Erik et Azazel raccrochèrent en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discutés pour éviter de dévoiler leurs plans aux oreilles de l'opératrice, qui écoutait leur conversation. Erik un peu dérouté par l'absence de son bras droit retourna dans le salon, s'assoir dans un fauteuil face à Charles. L'air soucieux, il attira immédiatement l'attention du faux brun.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'ai appelé Raven….

La jeune femme, camouflée dans le corps de son frère senti son ventre se broyer de terreur.

— Et ? encouragea Charles.

— Elle n'était pas là. Azazel m'a appris qu'elle était partie en mission.

— Ah…

— Je lui ai demandé qu'elle me rappelle lorsqu'elle sera de retour.

— Tu lui passeras mon bonjour.

Erik fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

— Je te dis que ta sœur est partie en solo sur une opération non prévue et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « tu lui passeras mon bonjour » ?

— Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Même si je réprouve ce que vous faites, quoi que finalement je me demande si vous ne tenez pas un fond de vérité dans vos actions, je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle a choisi de te suivre et de me laisser pour notre…votre combat, alors, non, je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

Le silence s'installa. Charles transpirait. Erik soutenait son regard. Clairement quelque chose n'allait pas. Erik réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté de sujets sérieux depuis des jours entiers. Ils n'avaient pas conversé sur de la philosophie, ni confronté leur avis et point de vue sur le combat mutant… chose étrange.

— Le repas est servi ! annonça Hank qui était de corvée de cuisine ce jour-là.

Charles soulagé, se leva presque en bondissant.

— Parfait, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-il en quittant la pièce de bon train.

Erik resta quelques secondes assit, soucieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas… mais quoi ?

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Charles prétexta vouloir travailler en solo sur le Cerebro, pour avoir la paix tandis que Hank devait se rendre en ville pour faire quelques achats personnel. Erik se retrouvant esseulé, décida d'aller courir dans le parc. En revenant, il eut la surprise d'entendre sonner le téléphone de l'entrée. En sueur et crotté par la boue présente sur le terrain après des jours de pluie non-stop, il décrocha.

— Manoir Xavier, annonça-il d'une voix grave.

— Erik ! chantonna la voix claironnante et pétillante de Raven.

— Où es-tu ? demanda immédiatement Erik en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

— Je ne peux pas le dire ici.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Très bien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Quelque chose pour notre Cause.

— Ecris-moi, donne-moi les détails.

— J'attendrais que tu reviennes à la Confrérie pour le faire !

Erik gratta de la boue sur ses joues et ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de le faire, cependant il le devait bien à Raven. Ils ne c'étaient pas quitté en très bon terme, pourtant elle méritait de savoir la vérité.

— Ton frère se porte beaucoup mieux.

— Bien…

— Il remarche.

— Un vrai miracle dit donc.

— … nous sommes en couple.

Raven, à l'autre bout du fils, cachée dans les sous-sols de l'école, sous sa forme bleue savoura ses mots. Elle était en couple avec Erik… sa forme de Charles était en couple avec Magnéto ! Elle respira profondément, presque douloureusement.

— Raven ?

— Ravie pour vous ! Bon je vais raccrocher, je t'ai appelé car Azazel m'a averti que tu voulais me joindre. On se voit dans un long moment je suppose ?

— Pour Dallas n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu ne vas pas rester avec Charles ?

— Il comprendra que je m'absente quelques jours.

— Sûrement.

— Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?

— Oui-oui…

— Hum…

— Tu passeras mon bonjour à Charles. Au revoir Erik.

Erik n'eut pas le temps de la saluer à nouveau que la conversation venait de s'interrompre. Il ne se sentait pas soulagé… au contraire, une sorte d'angoisse sourde le tenaillait. Qu'avait-il manqué durant cet appel ? Quelque chose le chiffonnait… mais quoi ?! Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, cependant, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son esprit se mit en route, comme un immense rouage bien huilé et la question résonna en lui, tandis qu'il gagnait l'étage pour se doucher.

* * *

Raven assise au sol devant le téléphone d'appoint du laboratoire de Hank, se sentait nerveuse. Elle avait joué sa partition peut-être un brin trop rapidement. Elle espérait ne pas avoir éveillée le moindre soupçon. Elle devait détourner l'attention d'Erik d'elle-même. Comment ? Elle savait : l'inviter à s'oublier dans les bras de Charles. Raven se releva, passa une main sûre dans ses mèches brunes et quitta le laboratoire d'un pas décidé.

Ils couchèrent ensemble, sous la douche. Pour Raven c'était l'extase assurée, elle gémissait et se sentait plus incroyablement heureuse que jamais, pour Erik, quelque chose n'allait plus. Peut-être… finalement… c'était-il trompé ? Peut-être ses sentiments exacerbés par son départ précipité et la blessure de Charles avaient été décuplé par sa culpabilité. Peut-être, ne l'aimait-il pas aussi profondément qu'il le croyait ? Peut-être qu'il se fourvoyait parfaitement avec Charles ? Leur premier baiser avait été d'une perfection incroyable à bien y réfléchir, ainsi que les quelques jours qui avaient suivi. Une osmose idéale c'était nouée entre eux… mais dès qu'ils avaient couché ensemble… Erik ne c'était plus retrouvé dans leur relation et maintenait qu'il… il baisait Charles, son plaisir n'était plus si intense. Oui, il « baisait » Charles, il ne lui faisait pas l'amour… ses sentiments semblaient s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Ce constat le terrifiait et le dégoûtait. Lui qui avait eu tant de respect et d'amour pour Charles, le voilà, qu'il se contentait d'un coup vite fait pour passer à autre chose et vite ! Non… ça n'allait plus entre eux !

* * *

Raven au milieu de la nuit se leva, comme chaque nuit. Elle quitta le lit qu'elle partageait avec Erik et gagna les combles sans faire le moindre son. Elle trouva Charles avachit sur le flanc droit, les poings toujours étroitement liés ensemble à la poutre principale et les chevilles reliées entre elle par de la corde pour faire de la varappe. Le bâillon n'avait pas bougé. Raven se pencha sur son jumeau parfait et se disait, que décidément c'était un poids mort. Pourquoi le gardait-elle en vie ? Elle avait usurpé sa place, elle ne comptait pas la lui restituer. Elle avait pensé à mettre en scène sa mort. Raven serait tuée lors d'une action redoutable, laissant un vide dans la vie d'Erik, mais le champ libre à Charles de le consoler… et… oui…pourquoi garder Charles en vie ? Elle devait le nourrir, le droguer et le laver… une vraie plaie… et cela n'était guère plaisant de nettoyer le corps de son frère qui se faisait dessus.

Raven était là, penchée sur le corps de Charles. Constatant qu'il c'était encore uriné dessus, que sa barbe avait poussé et qu'il sentait mauvais. Ce n'était pas une vie pour lui et encore moins une vie pour elle ! Charles avait été bon… mais il était surtout un obstacle à sa vie ! Il représenter un danger ! Si Erik venait à le découvrir, elle perdrait tout ! Aussi dur que cela fut, elle décida qu'elle devait se débarrasser de son frère. Néanmoins, pas cette nuit, elle n'en avait pas la force et elle ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre, c'était beaucoup que de penser à ce genre de détail. Demain. Elle le tuerait demain et irait noyer son cadavre dans le lac… oui, demain… mais cette nuit elle lui devait bien des soins et surtout le plonger encore un peu plus dans les nimbes de son esprit. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses tâches ingrates, elle quitta le grenier pour regagner le lit chaud et les bras d'Erik.

* * *

Charles essayait de luter, durant la journée, il pouvait presque se sentir revenir à lui, mais non… il était coincé dans son esprit. Son corps était sa prison et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était privé de tout : pouvoir, mouvement, pensées. Il était. Il savait qu'il existait, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait ni notion du temps, ni espoirs, ni rien… juste des ténèbres glacées. Car le grenier, mal isolé laissait filer le froid entre les tuiles et le bois. Plus il essayait de revenir à la surface de sa conscience, plus il s'enfonçait, comme dans des sables mouvants. Il savait qu'il vivait, mais qui était-il ? Quels était ses souvenirs ? Quel genre était-il ? Il ignorait tout cela. Le temps comme un grand croquemitaine, rognait ses forces et peu à peu il sombrait dans la noirceur de ce grand vide, de ce rien qu'il abritait dans son corps.

* * *

Erik se leva tôt ce matin-là. Il regarda Charles dormir, il était beau, mais… quelque chose n'allait pas… il décida d'aller courir pour se remettre les idées en place et décider quoi faire. Devait-il rester avec le télépathe si cela ne donnait plus rien… oui, courir. Il devait prendre l'air. Et quoi de mieux que le faire à l'aube ?

Il sortit, Charles ouvrit les yeux. C'était le moment. Raven avait réfléchit à comment se débarrasser de son frère avant de trouver le sommeil. Erik serait partit pour une bonne heure, Hank s'enfermait toujours dans son labo jusqu'à midi. Elle aurait tout le temps pour transporter Charles et le lester au bord du lac avant de le laisser se noyer dans les eaux troubles et profondes. Elle monta dans le grenier et détacha Charles, une fois qu'elle lui eut administré une bonne dose de sérum et de drogue. Puis elle se muta en un homme fort pour soulever sans peine le corps inerte. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, avant de filer par la cuisine pour passer par derrière et rejoindre le sentier discret et ombragé qui menait vers le grand lac. Erik était parti courir du côté du plan d'eau, soit à l'opposé exact de sa trajectoire. Raven avançait sans sourciller. Elle était déterminer, cela n'empêchait pas sa conscience de venir la hanter. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mais… elle voulait cet avenir avec Erik. Elle le voulait, à n'importe quel prix ! Enfin après quinze minutes de marche rapide, elle atteignit le bord du lac. Là elle trouva la barque dans le hangar à bateaux de la famille Xavier. Elle déposa Charles devant avant de trouver de quoi l'emballer : de la voile et de quoi le lester : des grosses pierres. A l'abri du vent et de la vue, elle se mit au travail. Confectionnant avec la voile un linceul qu'elle chargea de roc.

* * *

Erik courrait depuis vingt minutes quand, enfin les rouages qu'il avait mis en branle la veille lui apportèrent un début d'explication, enfin… une phrase : « Tu passeras mon bonjour »… il avait entendu cette phrase dans la bouche de Charles et très peu après dans celle de Raven… coïncidence trop incroyable pour être un pur hasard… son imagination s'emballa et sous lui ses pieds pilèrent net. Son cœur s'affola et il passa une main écœuré sur ses lèvres.

— Ça ne peut être vrai…

Il tourna son regard apeuré vers le manoir. Etait-il possible ? Non… C'était trop horrible pour que son esprit s'y résolve et pourtant… il connaissait la noirceur de l'âme. Raven… avait-elle osé usurper la place de Charles ?! Non ! Impossible !

Pourtant… cela expliquerais tout ! Son instinct, il s'y fiait plus que tout. Et il lui dictait que ce Charles là, n'était qu'une illusion.

La réalité lui éclata en plein visage et il se repassa à une vitesse fulgurante les derniers jours. Il eut un haut le cœur en se revoyant coucher avec… Raven… il avait cru serrer contre lui Charles, alors qu'en vérité, c'était sa sœur. Elle était donc tombée à ce point si bas pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle avait… qu'avait-elle fait du vrai Charles ?

Le cœur d'Erik rata une série de battement.

 _Charles_ ?

La peur lui enserra les entrailles.

— Qu'as-tu fait Raven ? dit Erik ses yeux planté dans les fenêtres du manoir.

Soudain ses jambes, devenu comme du plomb s'actionnèrent. Il fit demi-tour et couru le corps en transe. A ses tempes battait l'impossible vérité, l'horrible cruauté dont avait fait preuve Raven pour éliminer son frère de son chemin ! Erik courrait comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Il pénétra comme un ouragan dans la bâtisse en hurlant :

— CHARLES ?! RAVEN ! RAVEN !

Pas de réponse, il avait vu Hank partir avec la voiture en ville. Il était seul. Il courut partout, parcourant le manoir en moins de cinq minutes, il ne trouva rien, ce n'est qu'en atteignant le grenier qu'il trouva des réponses à ses questions et la peur sourde s'infiltra en lui. Des cordes… des sacs poubelles rempli de puanteurs, des seringues, des boîtes médicaments... des taches au sol… Erik cru sentir le sol se dérober sous lui. Durant des jours et des jours Charles, le vrai avait vécu ici ! Attaché comme un chien ! Comme le dernier des hommes, tandis que lui, aveugle qu'il était, il c'était donné à la mauvaise personne, ignorant son calvaire et sa détresse. La haine se déversa en lui. Il leva son regard devenu enflammé vers la fenêtre ovale qui donnait sur l'arrière du parc : le lac. Un mouvement attira son attention : une barque ! Sans plus attendre une seconde, il arracha de ses gonds la pauvre fenêtre et la traversa en volant vers cette traîtresse de Raven.

Comment avait-elle pu oser voler l'image de Charles et lui voler sa vie ? Et bordel : OU ETAIT CHARLES ?!

* * *

Raven, dos au manoir ramait pour gagner le centre du lac, elle devait faire vite, elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps qu'elle n'en avait mis à coudre la voile sur le corps de Charles. Elle devait vraiment faire vite avant qu'il ne rentre de son footing. Enfin elle trouva l'emplacement idéal, elle souleva le sac de toile épaisse et regarda l'eau noire. Elle resta quelques secondes, le paquet en main, suspendu dans son geste. Ce n'était pas rien que de balancer un homme à l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui adresse quelques mots :

— Charles, merci. Merci parce que grâce à toi, je vais enfin être heureuse.

Sous sa forme bleue elle regarda ses doigts lâcher prise et la voile remplie du corps de son frère tomber dans l'eau et couler sous le poids des pierres. A cet instant, elle reçut un formidable coup de pied dans le dos la faisant basculer dans le lac à son tour. Erik était arrivé aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Il plongea, l'eau était glacée. Il nagea mains tendues pour capturer le tissu entre ses doigts, cherchant le moindre élément métallique sur Charles pour l'aider dans sa tâche : sa montre ! Erik captura la voile entre ses doigts et remonta vers la surface, vers la vie, vers sa colère monumentale. En gagnant l'air libre, il ne trouva pas de trace de Raven, il ne s'en soucia pas. Il jeta son précieux sac sur la barque et grimpa à son tour. Il déchira les coutures et découvrit avec horreur, qu'il s'agissait bien de Charles. Il était pâle, négligé, glacé, trempé, une barbe de quelques jours et maigre. Erik se pencha en avant et lui dégagea les voies respiratoires en frappant sur sa poitrine devenue raide.

— Charles ! Reviens ! Charles !

Il ne régissait pas. La terreur paralysait presque Erik, qui s'échina à recommencer son massage cardiaque et son bouche à bouche tout en psalmodiant :

— Charles ! Charles ! Reviens ! Je t'en conjure ! Charles !

Rien.

— Charles ! Reviens…Mon amour…

* * *

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D

A très vite pour la suite - je sais c'est moche de couper là - ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews! Je suis enchantée dès que j'en reçois et je file aussitôt la lire ! :D Merci!

J'avais un peu peur des réactions en postant le chapitre précédant, après tout Erik se laissait berner et couchait avec la mauvaise personne, mais heureusement, vous ne lui en avait pas trop tenu rigueur! :P

Ici je vous poste un petit chapitre qui intervient avant un gros morceau ;-)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik suffoquait presque de désespoir, il tenait contre lui Charles, son cadavre froid comme la mort… ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu ! Non ! Pas lui ! Le monde pouvait s'effondrer, mais pas Charles ! Pas cet être si pur ! Erik en mourait ! Il sentait déjà son âme se fendiller. Il allait perdre pied ! Éclater comme du verre chauffé à blanc ! Ses mains serraient le corps du mort avec angoisses, quand…

— Charles ?

Il respirait ! Oui ! Il respirait ! Sa poitrine se soulevait très faiblement, mais elle s'actionnait comme elle le devait. Les yeux du brun étaient toujours clos, mais il respirait !

— Seigneur ! Merci ! Merci !

Erik ses bras refermés sur Charles embrassait son front, tout en le tenant contre sa chaleur. Il ne devait pas rester là, en plein vent, au froid. Aussi, il gagna rapidement la berge et transporta Charles dans ses bras jusqu'au manoir où il le coucha dans son lit avant d'allumer un bon feu et de le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Erik resta là, lui tenant la main, priant en un dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis des années, quand enfin il entendit le moteur de la voiture remonter la pente. Une fois Hank dans le hall, Erik l'appela avec force à l'étage.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le scientifique en découvrant cette scène incroyable.

Tandis que Hank offrait des soins et analysait l'état de Charles, Erik racontait ce qu'il avait découverts et ce qui c'était passé. Hank demanda à voir les boîtes de médicaments. Et en trouvant les restes de flacons de sérum, il frissonna.

— Elle est devenue folle ma parole, glapit-il effrayé par Raven.

— Si je la retrouve… elle ne finira pas la journée ! Tu peux t'occuper de Charles ? Je vais la chercher !

— Erik, je sais, que tu as une forte propension à la vengeance et que généralement cela fini mal… et comme toi je veux la retrouver pour qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle vient de faire… pourtant… Charles a bien plus besoin de toi. Raven peut attendre. Il aura besoin de toi lorsqu'il va se réveiller.

— Mais plus on attend plus elle s'éloigne ! ragea Erik en proie à la colère.

— Je… je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité sur le sérum…

— Comment ça ?

— … Charles ne voulait pas que tu le saches, mais… elle a mélangé de si puissant somnifère avec que j'ai peur des effets…

— Parle !

— Le sérum atténue les pouvoirs de Charles.

— Atténue sa mutation !

— Oui…

— Charles n'aurait jamais sacrifié sa télépathie pour…

— Pour toi. si, il l'a fait.

— …non ! C'était Raven ! C'était…

— Non, j'étais là… je lui ai injecté la première dose et il a pu marcher, si cela avait été Raven, elle serait redevenue une femme…

— …Charles… qu'as-tu fais ? se lamenta soudain Erik parfaitement abattu alors qu'il venait de revenir à son chevet.

— C'est ma faute, grinça Hank éperdu. C'est moi qui lui ai fait miroiter une rémission et un avenir avec toi…

Erik avait des envies de meurtres, cependant passer ses nerfs sur Hank ne servirait à rien. Certes il avait ses torts, Charles aussi, mais à cette heure, rien ne comptait plus que la santé du télépathe.

— C'est irréversible ?

— Non. cela dur seulement le temps de la présence du sérum dans l'organisme.

— Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu le sorte de ce putain de sommeil.

— Oui…

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Hank s'activa, concoctant un remède aux cocktails désastreux de Raven. Il devait neutraliser les somnifères et annihiler les effets du sérum. Charles reçu par injection le liquide transparent que Hank avait mis deux heures à concevoir.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Erik ses yeux cloués sur le visage de Charles.

— On attend.

— Combien de temps ?

Hank soupira. Il n'en savait rien. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la chambre, tournant tour à tour dans la pièce. Lisant des revues, regardant Charles, stagnant devant le feu, jouant avec un bout de tissu… les heures s'enchaînèrent, s'égrainèrent longuement.

— Je vais nous faire du café, fini par dire Hank las de rester à ne rien faire.

Erik ne répondit pas. L'angoisse le tenaillait par la gorge. Enfin seul avec Charles, il s'allongea contre lui pardessus les couvertures et lui caressa le visage.

— Refais un miracle pour moi Charles : reviens. Reviens à nouveau pour moi…

* * *

Les paupières lourdes comme un océan de nuit, Charles les souleva pour ne trouver que la nuit. Il sortait des ténèbres pour en trouver d'autre. Il se sentait comme un vampire millénaire qui achevait son sommeil de cent ans pour renouer avec son époque. Non, il ne faisait pas si noir que ça ici, un feu brûlait à quelques pas de lui, les flammes projetaient le sombres d'un Hank assoupit dans un fauteuil. Charles avait chaud, il se sentait prisonnier des draps, il tenta un mouvement et se retrouva coincé : Erik dormait contre lui, son nez collé à sa joue, son bras droit l'entourant, son souffle régulier, tiède balayant sa peau. Charles n'avait pas peur. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il se sentait bien, le corps lourd et chaud, il se sentait protégé. La présence d'Erik le réconfortait. Son halène, son odeur, rassurante, le berçait. Il savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… mais quoi ? Il était comme un homme se réveillant à l'hôpital après un accident dont il avait tout oublié. Dans un état cotonneux, il sentit une vielle douleur se rappeler à lui : ses jambes ne répondaient pas à ses ordres. Après un effort considérable, il réussit à souleva sa main pour aller toucher le visage d'Erik. Sous ses doigts, le pli formé par l'inquiétude s'évapora, un sourire serin naquit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Charles le trouvait encore plus beau. Dans le cerveau de Charles, il sentait palpiter les rêves tourmentés d'Erik et de Hank, mais il était trop faible encore pour les repousser, peu à peu ils l'envahir.

— Erik, murmura-t-il assommé par le tourbillon des rêves du blond.

Quelques secondes suffirent à Erik pour émerger et découvrir face à lui, le regard luisant d'un bleu pacifique.

— Charles souffla-t-il soulagé de le retrouver.

— Qu'est-ce qui…

Les lèvres douces d'Erik se déposèrent sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre, sans plus de vocation que celle de rassurer les deux hommes.

— Reposes-toi, demain on t'expliquera tout.

— Erik ?

— Oui…

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le blond sourit.

— Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Charles ferma les yeux, plus sûr de lui il repoussa les pensées des deux hommes présent dans sa chambre.

— Erik ? chuchota Charles parfaitement bien installé contre le blond.

— Oui ?

— Moi aussi…

— Quoi ?

— Tu es mon amour.

* * *

La lumière du jour apporta son cortège de questions, auxquelles Erik et Hank tentèrent de répondre. Une fois que les mots sur cette affaire furent épuisés, Charles se sentait sale, trahit, triste. Hank les laissa seul, le temps d'aller préparer de quoi manger, mais surtout de digérer toute cette terrible histoire. Charles, dans son fauteuil, assit face à la fenêtre, ne regardait pas le paysage, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était découvrir avec horreur les souvenirs qu'avait eu Erik avec Raven sous son apparence… Charles retenait des larmes douloureuses. Elle avait tout gâché ! Elle lui avait volé leur première fois, elle avait piété leurs sentiments naissant. Charles voulait s'arrêter, ne pas s'introduire aussi profondément dans le cerveau d'Erik, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

— Je pourrais faire comme si je l'ignorais…

Charles ouvrit ses yeux, deux larmes coulèrent. Erik était dans son dos. Il avait été tellement obsédé par ces scènes volées, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je pourrais ignorer que tu es dans ma tête… et te laisser déterrer ce dont tu as besoin.

— Erik, désolé, je…

— Non, Charles. Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui aie commencé. J'ai… demandé à Raven te prendre ton apparence avant de revenir ici. Je voulais te revoir, discuter avec toi, faire comme avant, mais… ce n'était pas toi. et là, bien que tu ai vu des instants très intimes, là encore, ce n'était pas toi. je n'en savais rien, mais… pour moi tout clochait. L'illusion qu'elle était ne serait jamais le vrai Charles. Celui que j'aime.

Le cœur du télépathe se gonfla incroyablement. La main d'Erik se posa sur son épaule et ses doigts pressèrent doucement sa peau. Charles déposa sa main dessus. Ils se touchaient de façon très pudique, presque impersonnel, et pourtant… la chaleur qui s'établie entre eux n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu déjà connaitre. Erik pivota et s'accroupit devant Charles. La main du brun caressa le visage terriblement triste et bouleversé d'Erik.

— Tu connais tout de moi, dit d'une voix tendue d'émotion Erik.

— Oui, tout.

— Alors, si tu cherches au bon endroit tu trouveras qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour moi. Toi Charles.

Le télépathe glissa de son fauteuil pour rejoindre Erik au sol et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tandis, que le poids mort du bas de son corps le faisait couler sur le parquet. Ils s'embrassèrent avec la même intensité et passion dévorante que la première fois. Erik en savourant à nouveau le vrai Charles, se demanda comme il avait pu être aveugle aussi longtemps ? Comment avait-il fait pour se contenter d'une illusion ? D'une copie aussi mal faite que Raven ?

— Tu m'appartiens, comme je t'appartiens, dit Erik son regard plongé dans celui de Charles. Nous ne sommes qu'un. J'ai lutté contre ça, j'ai refusé de l'accepter et j'ai voulu te forcé à autre chose… mais je vois bien aujourd'hui que nous sommes plus que des frères.

— Oh, Erik, comme je regrette…

— Non, ne me dis pas à nouveau « je ne crois pas. ».

— Comme je regrette tout ce temps perdu entre toi et moi. De mes jambes je peux me passer, mais de toi…

— Je t'aime.

Charles embrassa cette bouche qui venait de le combler au-delà de tous espoirs.

— Je t'aime Erik ! Je t'aime ! Qui que tu fus, et peu importe qui tu deviendras… je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Erik battait comme jamais. Il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation de plénitude qu'une seule fois : dans son enfance avec sa mère… redécouvrir qu'il était capable d'éprouver de telles émotions le bouleversait encore plus.

— Pourtant, Charles, tu vas me dire : « Mais »…

— Mais, je sais que tu ne peux pas rester… il y a… Dallas ?

— Tes pouvoirs sont parfaitement revenus à ce que je vois, sourit Erik trop heureux pour se sentir violé dans son cerveau.

— Tu veux y aller, n'est-ce pas.

— Oui. J'ai à faire pour la Cause.

— Et je ne veux pas être un frein à tes ambitions, fussent-elles aussi éloignées des miennes.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, Charles ! Si cela mets en périls notre…

— Couple ?

— Oui, notre couple, je n'irais pas.

Charles passa son pouce sur la bouche pleine d'Erik. Comme il l'aimait, comme il se sentait bien au creux de ses bras, allongé sur le sol.

— Tu vas y aller… et tu vas revenir Lehnsherr. Parce qu'ici c'est ton foyer, et qu'ici je t'attendrai toujours.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à ne plus savoir quoi faire d'autant d'amour et de tendresse. L'heure n'était pas au sexe, mais à la douceur et caresses voluptueuses, promesses d'une apothéose mise entre parenthèse.

— Je reviendrais pour toi, Xavier, toujours.

Ils scellèrent leurs serments respectifs d'un ultime baiser, puis Erik aida Charles à remonter sur son fauteuil.

— Tu pars dans heure n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu lis si bien en moi Charles…

— Je ne vais pas te mentir, cela sera douloureux, mais je sais que tu vas être vite de retour. Je saurai être patient.

— …si Raven revient…

— N'y pense pas.

— Si, car si jamais elle ose revenir dans les parages, oublis qu'elle ait pu être ta sœur un jour. Elle a tenté de te tuer pour voler ta vie. Si jamais je la recroise, sache qu'elle n'aura pas à attendre de ma part une quelconque once de pitié.

— Je sais.

— Tu m'en voudras ?

— Je préfère ne pas y songer.

— Je vais demander à Hank de redoubler de vigilance.

— La seule chose que je veux c'est toi Erik. Alors ne traîne pas sur le chemin du retour.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis, Erik se retira. Il retourna dans sa chambre, amassa un petit sac de vêtements, téléphona à Azazel pour mettre en branle le plan à Dallas et ensuite il discuta brièvement avec Hank.

— Tu ne remontes pas lui dire au revoir ? s'étonna le Fauve alors qu'Erik ouvrait la porte du manoir.

— C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, sourit Erik en sortant sans se retourner.

 _Je t'aime._

 _Je reviendrais vite._

 _Je t'attends._

 _Je t'aime._

* * *

Raven effondrée de tristesse, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait échouée, elle avait tout perdu, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher ! Rien ! Elle avait perdu à jamais Erik et Charles. Les deux seuls hommes qui lui avaient ouverts leurs bras et leurs portes. Elle avait tout fichu en l'air. Elle n'aurait plus leurs soutient… Raven se dégoûtait, elle avait essayé de tuer son frère, aveuglé par son amour dévorant pour Erik. Elle avait failli devenir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus une tueuse sans cœur… cela avait été presque trop facile pour elle… plus elle y pensait, plus elle se faisait peur…

Raven décida d'abandonner son apparence de jolie blonde et se transforma en une femme nouvelle. Elle voulait changer de nom, d'identité de pays. Elle devait tout laisser derrière elle et ne plus jamais revenir. Sinon, elle serait bien capable encore de tout recommencer. D'être plus destructrice qu'un ouragan. C'est ainsi qu'elle monta à bord d'un avion sous une nouvelle forme, une nouvelle illusion et surtout de nouveaux espoirs. Elle cherchait en fuyant l'absolution, priant pour qu'Erik et Charles aient un avenir sans tâche à partir de ce jour. L'avion décolla de la piste, s'arrachant au sol, comme elle arrachait ses racines profondes de ce sol pour aller vers de nouvelles terres : l'Europe.

* * *

Tadammmmm! Suspense!

Comme vous l'avez très certainement compris aller à Dallas n'est pas l'idée du siècle, surtout lorsque l'on sait... bref, vous savez ;-)

J'espère que vous allez me laisser un petit commentaire - même les petits j'adore ça ;-) - et que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience ! :D

A trèèèèès vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde!

Voici la suite tant attendue et pour vous faire plaisir et vous remercier de me laisser des commentaires :-D je vous ai préparé un GROS chapitre!

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Les nouvelles avaient relayé l'affaire en première page, les quelques chaînes télévisées avaient cessé tous leurs programmes pour passer les images du drame en boucle… Charles trop accablé pour parler, laissant le flot d'images le remplir. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n'était pas possible. Erik n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Non… Pas le Erik qui l'avait quitté depuis seulement quarante heures…

Charles était épouvanté par l'horreur de la situation… Kennedy venait d'être assassiné en pleine rue… à Dallas.

Le seul mot qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit était : « impossible », tout cela était parfaitement impossible ! Non, Erik n'avait pas pu… il… tuer Kennedy… non !

Hank, restait muet, mais son esprit parlait pour lui, abreuvant malgré lui les angoisses de Charles.

— Non, ça ne peut pas être lui !

— … Professeur, vous…

— Non, Hank, je refuse de le croire !

Charles augmenta le son de la télévision en quête du moindre indice donné par les journalistes pour disculper Erik de ce meurtre. Il resta toute la nuit devant le poste et quand les chaînes cessèrent leur programme pour la nuit, il écouta la radio. Il n'apprit rien de plus… il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Il devait avoir des nouvelles ! Erik ne semblait pas avoir été arrêté, on parlait d'un autre homme : Lee Harvey Oswald… Pourtant… le téléphone ne sonnait pas, Erik ne l'appelait pas. Erik lui avait téléphoné en début de journée, lui indiquant qu'il était bien arrivé et qu'il pensait rentrer dans la soirée… Erik ne rentra pas. Ni dans la nuit, ni le lendemain, ni la semaine qui suivit ! Rien ! Il avait positivement disparu…

* * *

Charles décida d'aller mener lui-même son enquête, il se déplaça à Dallas, retrouva l'hôtel où avait séjourné Erik et appris par les souvenirs du gérant que une heure seulement après le drame des agents de la CIA était venus fouiller la chambre d'Erik et avait emporté toutes ses affaires. Le gouffre sous Charles s'intensifia, mais il refusa de perdre espoirs. Il se rendit alors dans les bureaux de la CIA et sans le moindre remord il scanna les cerveaux des agents les mieux informés. Hank essayait de le dissuader, de le contenir, mais impossible. Charles appris alors ce qu'il avait le plus redouté : Erik était accusé du meurtre du Président Kennedy ! Il était maintenu en détention spéciale au vu de ses capacités de mutant dans une prison dont le monde ignorait l'existence : le Pentagone.

Charles envoya des demandes pour voir Erik, écrivit aux généraux, à la CIA, au nouveau Président… rien n'y fit. Il n'eut jamais de réponse et les quelques jours qui devaient seulement les séparer devient des mois.

Charles qui ne cessait de retourner la situation dans tous les sens, décida, qu'il ne pouvait plus agir en passant par les canaux « normaux » pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il allait devoir user et abuser de ses pouvoirs. Il avait bien tenté de se faire passer pour l'avocat d'Erik, personne n'avait voulu le croire, maintenant il allait agir et bien que Hank ait mille fois tenté de le dissuader, Charles n'en démordit pas !

Il décida qu'il devait procéder seul et remercia Hank, ne souhaitant pas l'impliquer si jamais toute cette histoire tournait mal. Charles s'introduisit dans le Pentagone comme simple visiteur, puis, se rendit invisible aux yeux des gens s'effaçant de leur mémoire dès qu'il le voyait. Certes il n'était pas invisible pour les caméras, mais ça c'était un problème dont il espérait ne pas avoir à se soucier. Manœuvrant son fauteuil à travers le flot de visiteur, il gagna rapidement, grâce à la manipulation d'esprits des agents de la sécurité, l'accès par lequel on accédait à la cellule d'Erik : les cuisines. Drôle de point d'entrée pour tenir captif un Magnéto surpuissant… un lieu bardé de métal, allant d'un simple couteau aux ustensiles les plus sophistiqués, sans parler des fourneaux, gaines d'aération, réfrigérateurs, hottes… un véritable arsenal aux yeux d'Erik. Charles continua de louvoyer parmi les cuistots en plein coup de feu. Après tout il y avait presque deux milles personnes à nourrir dans les bâtiments à quatre étages du Pentagone. Une organisation monstre était à l'œuvre ici et chacun connaissait son poste sur le bout des doigts. Le télépathe réussit, sans problème, à faire en sorte que les gardiens de l'ascenseur lui ouvrent la voie, lui permettant de descendre sous terre. Alors que la cage de métal s'enfouissait dans les méandres de la terre à plusieurs centaines de mètres dans un puit creusé spécialement pour Erik, Charles essayait de refluer le stress qui le gagnait. Il agissait comme il se l'était toujours refusé : comme un hors la loi. Bafouant les règles établies en abusant de ses pouvoirs de mutants pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il devait le faire ! Il devrait voir Erik ! Il se rendit compte alors à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui de tenir la distance, de jouer dans les limites imposées par les humains et combien tomber du mauvais côté de la barrière était aisé.

* * *

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les agents, une dizaine, tournèrent la tête vers lui. Charles posa deux doigts sur sa tempe et tous oublièrent sa présence comme ils oublièrent que les portes venaient de s'ouvrir alors que ce n'était décidément pas l'heure d'une relève de garde. Le télépathe manipula le dernier homme pour qu'il enfonce sa clé permettant l'ouverture du sas. Le mur sur sa droite sembla se fendre en deux sans bruit et pivoter sur des gongs invisibles, puis Charles pénétra dans la salle où ils avaient tenu Erik en cage durant ces derniers mois. C'était une pièce neutre, il n'y avait rien, du moins Charles le cru, mais en une seconde il capta l'esprit d'Erik. Il l'avait retrouvé ! Mais où était-il ?

Ses roues crissèrent alors qu'il se mit à rouler sur une épaisse vitre. Il baissa les yeux. Sous lui Erik dormait allongé sur un lit simple dans une tenue grise. Charles sentit de grosses larmes venir lui barrer la vue. Il posa ses doigts à nouveau sur sa tempe et glissa son esprit vers celui d'Erik.

 _Bonjour beau blond._

Erik ouvrit les yeux après un froncement de sourcils, tirés de ses rêveries mornes par une voix qu'il se prenait à imaginer un peu trop souvent pour rester sain d'esprit. Cependant lorsque son regard accrocha celui de l'ombre flottante pile au-dessus de lui, il ne put douter de la réalité : Charles était là !

— Charles ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même trop ému pour formuler un autre mot que celui de son amour.

— Erik, répondit le brun luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes après tant d'épreuves et de doutes.

Le prisonnier se leva et tendit la main vers son plafond de verre avant de léviter pour venir apposer sa paume au plus près de Charles. Le télépathe se pencha sur son fauteuil et colla sa main sur celle d'Erik. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis des mois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la voix d'Erik étouffé par le verre.

— Je suis venu pour toi…

— Charles, ce n'était pas moi, Kennedy, je…

— Je sais.

Et c'était vrai. En le voyant Charles n'avait plus le moindre doute, plus la moindre hésitation. Il était impossible qu'Erik fût coupable de l'assassinat du président Kennedy. Impossible ! Erik ne tuait pas par plaisir, il était même assez dégoûté de devoir gâcher une vie, humain ou mutant, une vie était une vie. Quand Erik arrivait à cette extrémité c'était qu'il y avait été poussé, non par choix, mais par obligation. Erik avait tué Shaw… par vengeance, la colère grondait toujours en Erik, mais il y avait aussi tant de bonté que pour Charles, cela en était presque aveuglant maintenant qu'il le retrouvait. Erik était venu à lui pour le tirer de ses pensées noires, pour le remettre en état, à lui de lui rendre la pareil.

— Je suis venu te sortir de là.

Erik Fronça les sourcils, puis Charles sortit de sa poche deux petites balles en argent massif, parfaitement rondes et totalement lisses, l'expression sur le visage du blond changea du tout au tout. Le télépathe les montra à Erik, qui se sentit alors reconnecter à la réalité : d'abord Charles et maintenant du métal !

— Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Erik avant d'oser prendre possession de l'offrande.

— Plus que jamais. Te voir là-dedans me brise le cœur. Sortons d'ici, veux-tu ?

— Avec joie.

Les balles quittèrent la paume de Charles et tournoyèrent dans les airs avant de s'abattre avec violence sur la vitre en plusieurs endroits transperçant le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate. Sitôt fait une sirène assourdissante retentit. Erik vola hors de sa cage.

— Ils vont arriver, prévint le blond en se posant à la droite de Charles face à l'ouverture du mur.

— Laisse-moi faire Erik, ils ne nous verrons même pas.

Le mur s'ouvrit à nouveau un flot de garde entra, arme au poing, Charles les figea. Erik et lui quittèrent la pièce octogonale, deux balles d'argent dans leur sillage. Ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur à la hâte, une fois dedans. Erik posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charles et la serra avec chaleur.

— J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

— Nous parlerons de cela une fois dehors… je ne veux pas crier victoire trop vite.

Ils tournèrent alors leur force vers ce qui allait les attendre à coup sûr à la sortie de l'ascenseur : une horde d'agent de la sécurité tous plus patibulaire et déterminé les uns que les autres. Charles les figea dans leurs espaces mentaux, Erik ouvrit les portes. Puis une fois sortit des cuisines, il les condamna enfermant la petite armée avec les commis et les plats qui sentaient bons le repas de midi. Sans faire le moindre dégât et sans créer de panique, ils quittèrent le Pentagone. Une fois hors du bâtiment, ils virent arriver à vive allure plusieurs voitures de police, envoyée en renfort. Charles manipula les esprits présente et personne ne les vis. Les agents coincés derrières leurs postes de surveillances, avec des dizaines de télé retranscrivant en directe ce que les caméra captaient, ceux qui avaient tout vu, ne cessaient de hurler dans les téléphones de communications les déplacements des deux fugitifs, mais personnes ne les voyaient, si bien, qu'Erik et Charles quittèrent les lieux sans être suivis, ou inquiété.

Une fois en voiture loin de tout ce remue-ménage, les deux hommes soulagés éclatèrent de rire. Un rire libérateur, presque enfantin. Comme deux garnements ayant réussi un coup particulièrement fumant ! Erik, roula la voiture que Charles avait loué et fait garer devant le Pentagone. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à retourner à la station de location où Charles rendit la voiture, tandis qu'Erik était parti se changer. Le télépathe lui avait apporté un sac de vêtements. Erik, qui n'avait enfilé que cette foutue tenue grisâtre depuis des mois passa avec une joie non feinte son pantalon fétiche, un pull à col roulé noir et une veste en cuir clair. Il se sentait revivre. Avoir été accusé d'un meurtre était une chose, vivre comme une bête, privé de tout contact humain et de nouvelles en était une autre. Il avait cru revivre l'enfer des camps. Erik fourra sa tenue de prisonnier dans le sac en toile de Charles et l'attendit à la sortie du concessionnaire auto qui était estomaqué de voir qu'il avait loué une voiture à un homme en fauteuil roulant !

— Et maintenant ? demanda Erik, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls sur le trottoir.

— Maintenant, je te propose de rentrer à la maison.

— Je ne demande que ça, soupira Erik. Tu sais qu'ils n'abandonneront pas, ils vont me chercher partout. Ils vont me traquer. Je dois disparaitre. Ce n'est pas en me rendant au manoir que je vais devenir imperceptible… et ils vont très probablement te chercher aussi maintenant… Charles tu n'aurais pas dû venir, je…

— Pas de discussions… je refuse de t'abandonner à nouveau.

— Tu ne m'abandonne pas, c'est moi qui part et…

— Non, tu l'as dit : nous sommes recherchés. Certes le manoir n'est probablement pas l'endroit idéal, mais c'est un bon refuge en attendant. Après tout. Qui soupçonnera un tel lieu ? C'est si évident ? Tellement sous leur nez.

— Ils savent où tu vis !

— Non… j'ai effacé la mémoire de Moira après Cuba. Elle ne sait plus où se situe ma maison, elle a tout oublié de nous également. La CIA ne sait pas qui je suis, ni où je vis.

Erik s'accroupit face à Charles, il lui prit les mains.

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon endroit pour vivre ?

— Tant que nous sommes ensemble, oui. Mais si jamais le manoir n'est plus un lieu sûr, nous partirons, ensemble.

— Charles je ne veux pas que tu sois plus impliqué que cela dans…

— Erik, j'ai fait un choix. J'ai choisis de t'aimer toi et j'ai choisi de te venir en aide.

Ils se regardèrent. Charles avait avancé le meilleur argument possible : il l'aimait. Erik se tut. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais si c'était ce que voulait Charles. Alors, il le suivrait n'importe où. Ne venait-il pas de braver sa propre morale pour l'extirper de ce trou à rat ? Erik se redressa doucement et vint cueillir les lèvres chaudes de Charles dans un baiser tendre qui scella sa décision et son destin au télépathe.

Un couple de personne endimanché qui longeait le trottoir en les voyant s'embrasser aussi légèrement en pleine rue, furent profondément choqué. Une femme, qui promenait son petit chien cracha de l'autre côté de la route un : « Pervers ! », tandis que deux adolescents commençaient à déblatérer une infinité de cochonneries à propos de deux hommes qui s'enculaient. Erik leva la main d'instinct. Le couple se sentirent tracté en avant par la monnaie au fond de leur poche jusqu'à quitter leur champ de vison, la propriétaire du teckel eut deux plombages d'arrachés et les jeunes idiots reçurent leurs planches de skates en pleins dans leur partie intimes.

— Erik, gronda gentiment Charles un peu satisfait malgré tout.

— On rentre ?

— Volontiers.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour au manoir que Charles réalisa vraiment qu'Erik était de retour. Il était parfaitement là. Ils étaient allongés : Erik dans son dos, sur le canapé devant un bon feu. Deux tasses de thé fumaient sur la table basse. Le silence était divin. Seuls les nœuds dans les bois qui brûlaient, venaient de temps en temps à éclater, brisant ce doux ronronnement constant. Dehors le soleil se couchait nimbant l'immensité du ciel d'or et de rose, avant de se noyer dans un bleu d'encre. Charles refusait de bouger, tout comme il refusait de parler. Parler, aurait brisé cette sérénité, aurait détérioré ce moment unique. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'échanger de mot. Entre eux, et depuis le début, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de parole. Erik, ses bras autour de Charles, sa bouche perdue dans ses boucles brune, respira le parfum de son cuir chevelu. Il sentait le corps chaud, tangible de Charles allongé sur lui, il entendait battre son cœur dans ses paumes, il captait ses frissons de bien être lorsqu'il respirait un peu trop fort et que son souffle venait le chatouiller à la base de sa nuque. Ils étaient en osmose. Comment avait-il put confondre l'illusion de Raven avec cette perfection ?

— Professeur ? demanda Hank en arrivant le plus doucement possible.

— Hum ?

— Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

Erik voulu répondre : « de tranquillité », mais il sut que cela serait impoli et mal venu. Il laissa Charles enchaîner :

— Rien, merci Hank. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, dit Hank en quittant le salon aussi doucement qu'il était venu.

Le silence retomba. Il faisait nuit désormais dehors. Le feu éclairait seul la pièce, repoussant vers les murs les ombres qu'il projetait autour de lui. Sans rien dire Charles se retourna sur le ventre pour faire face à Erik. Il mit du temps, ses jambes mortes de l'aidant pas, mais il tenait à le faire seul, ce que le blond respecta. Une fois face à face, Erik coula dans le canapé pour être allongé sous Charles. Ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser. Leurs bouches unis s'emboitant, puis s'éloignant à nouveau avant de se retrouver avec empressement. Rien n'était plus délicieux que ce baiser de retrouvaille. Le métal contenu dans le salon, émit une sorte de vibration sourde, comme un bourdonnement, tant Erik était plongé dans les méandres du plaisir en savourant ce baiser incroyable avec Charles. Il laissa ses pouvoirs aller où bon leur semblait. Il se moquait de mettre un peu de désordre, il ne voulait pas contrôler ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas limiter cette urgence qui venait de prendre feu dans le bas de son corps.

Oui, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de mot, ce qui se passait entre eux, étaient au-dessus des mots. Cela aurait vulgarisé l'instant. Non, il fallait le laisser se prolonger dans son absolu silence. Seul le touché, la vue et le goût comptait, rien d'autre. Seules leurs mains qui se mettaient nus mutuellement parlaient pour eux. Seules leurs érections qui se touchaient enfin après des mois d'attentes, pouvaient montrer et dire à quel point ils se désiraient.

Charles bandait, bien qu'une bonne partie de son corps fut insensible, il disposait encore – Dieu merci- de sa capacité à bander et avoir des relations sexuelle « normales ».

Charles avec sa verge bien haute et tendue croulait sous le désir brûlant de faire l'amour avec Erik. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, au fond, peut importait, il voulait être en connexion avec son amant. Son esprit se brancha à Erik, qui le reçu avec une onde d'érotisme. Bouche à bouche, peau à peau, leurs yeux se renversèrent l'un dans l'autre. Les doigts d'Erik rencontrèrent la boursoufflure de peau au creux des reins de Charles, reste d'impact de balle. Il se sentit perdu une demi seconde, la culpabilité l'envahissant à nouveau, Charles chassa immédiatement ses pensées polluantes, en l'embrassant avec force, avant de lui faire un sublime suçon digne d'un ancistrus ! La main de Charles empoigna leurs érections et dans un mouvement sublime de masturbation conjointe commença à les branler.

Erik gémit, ou plutôt gronda comme un animal sauvage. Sa queue étranglée avec soin par le télépathe le projetait à mille lieues de là. Il savourait ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Et là ! Enfin, cela se produisait pour de vrai !

Le tisonnier devant l'âtre vint se ficher dans le plafond de la pièce sous l'excitation grimpante d'Erik, tandis que le plateau du service à thé se jeta contre un mur. Charles ressentait la moindre fibre de pensée d'Erik, répondant à ses attentes avant qu'il ne les formules et partageant son propre plaisir. C'était une connexion si intime, si parfaite, rien ne pouvait venir troubler ce moment. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus ce soir-là pour jouir en haletant et gémissants. Juste leurs corps nu, la main de Charles et le feu qui les consumait de la cave au grenier. Erik serrait Charles contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces lasses. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et… des larmes discrètes glissèrent de sous ses paupières. Il vivait l'harmonie la plus singulière et la plus complète qui puisse exister avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il découvrait ce que c'était que de tenir le brun contre lui après l'amour, le corps encore chaud, les odeurs iodées de spermes mélangée et de sueur mêlée au feu de la cheminée. La pulpe de ses doigts qui traçaient des vallons dans le dos de Charles, rencontrant- des grains de beauté, des bosses de muscles, des petites imperfections, qui devenaient pour lui des édifices magnifiques. Il aimait plus que tout Charles. Et ce sentiment d'amour et d'appartenance était multiplié par sa connexion mentale à son amant. Ils partageaient tout. Passé, présent et leur futur était lié désormais. Erik ne pourrait plus se défaire de Charles. Jamais.

Charles, l'oreille droite soudée à la poitrine plate d'Erik, écoutait les battements d'un cœur qui palpitait de bonheur. Le son était si bon. Ce joyeux tambourinement le remplissait de joie. Ses paupières lourdes, lui faisait voir l'âtre dorée de plus en plus flou. Peu à peu, il se sentait tomber dans un sommeil divin. Son corps engourdit par le plaisir se livrait désormais au repos, blottit contre Erik. Contre Son Erik. Oui, il pouvait s'endormir sans craindre le levé du jour : Erik serait toujours là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Les jours et les semaines n'y changeraient rien, pas plus que les Hommes. Charles aimerait toujours Erik et Erik aimerait toujours Charles, c'était aussi sûr que les racines des plus hautes montagnes étaient profondes.

* * *

Avec l'aube les sourires arrivèrent ainsi que les premiers mots. Toujours nu sur le canapé, les corps couverts d'un simple plaid en tweed, ils étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre.

— Bonjour, souffla Charles en tirant sur une de ses mèches pour l'arranger derrière son oreille.

— Bonjour, répondit Erik la voix alourdit par le reste de sommeil. Tu as bien dormis ?

— Mieux que jamais. Et toi ?

— Parfaitement bien.

Erik serra tendrement Charles contre lui. Il avait enfin le droit à sa part de bonheur.

— Tu as faim ? questionna Charles dont sa télépathie l'informait que Hank préparait du café dans la cuisine.

— Assez oui. Faire de l'exercice la nuit me donne toujours très faim le matin, ajouta-t-il mutin.

Charles sourit, rougissant presque, puis envoya un message à Hank pour lui demander de lancer une bouilloire pour le thé et quelques toasts supplémentaires dans le grille-pain.

— Je propose de nous rhabiller avant de nous rendre dans la cuisine, sourit à nouveau Charles en embrassant le torse solide d'Erik du bout des lèvres.

— Comme tu voudras, dit doucement le blond en caressant la peau du brun encore totalement enivré de lui.

— Bien.

Ils se levèrent, passèrent leurs habits de la veille, resté au sol, puis se rendirent dans la cuisine. Hank lisait le journal qui titrait en gras : « Prisonnier en Fuite ! », cependant personne autour de la table ne fit la moindre allusion à la nouvelle qui bouleversait tout le pays en cette matinée grise.

— Que comptez-vous faire ? s'enquit Hank une fois son journal parcouru de bout en bout.

Charles, qui avait mis la radio sur une station qui diffusait uniquement de la musique, leva son nez de sa tasse de thé. Il jeta un regard à Erik, qui à son grand étonnement, le dévorait ouvertement des yeux.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu as une envie Erik ?

— Oui.

— Laquelle ?

— Je ne peux pas l'énoncer à voix haute sans que boule de poil vire au bleu.

Charles rougit violement et masqua ce changement de couleur en buvant d'une traite son thé brûlant. Hank, le visage circonspect, les lunettes sur le nez, toisa Erik en croisant les bras.

— Si tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans le salon, tu te trompes ! Il eut fallu que je sois sourd !

— Tu as aimé ? lança mordant Erik.

— Erik !

— Laissez professeur, je vais répondre à cet insolent ! Non, je n'ai pas aimé, car, figurez-vous, qu'entendre deux personnes s'envoyer en l'air juste sous ma chambre n'est pas ceux à quoi j'aspire le soir en allant au lit ! Encore moins lorsqu'un tisonnier traverse mon plancher juste devant ma table de chevet !

— J'ai fait ça ? demanda innocemment Erik.

— Oh ! Désolé, Hank, nous… nous ne…

— Vous ne pensiez pas à moi, et grand dieu, merci. Je suis heureux pour vous professeur, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je ne peux que m'en réjouir, mais s'il vous plait, à l'avenir, essayez d'être plus discret, ou du moins, de ne pas tenter de m'embrocher de la sorte ! J'ai cru mourir de peur !

— Noté, fit Erik en lui adressant un clin d'œil plein de charme arrogant.

Hank agacé se leva. Il portait encore sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, l'illustration parfaite d'un petit papy alors que Hank ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il débarrassa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et tout en faisant sa vaisselle, il ajouta à l'intention de Charles :

— Raven est en Allemagne.

— Pardon ? fit Charles en reposant sa tasse un peu sèchement dans sa soucoupe.

— Elle a téléphoné, quand vous vous étiez absenté.

« Absenté » joli mot pour sous-entendre : quand vous faisiez évader un dangereux mutant accusé de meurtre !

— Je ne veux pas de ses nouvelles, trancha Charles catégorique tandis qu'Erik lui serrait la main dans la sienne pour le soutenir.

— C'est ce qu'elle a pensé. Elle voulait juste dire qu'elle allait vivre en Europe et que vous n'aviez plus rien à craindre d'elle.

— Merci.

— … Je pourrais peut-être la retrouver, chuchota Erik juste à Charles qui lui fit non de la tête.

— Je veux passer à autre chose, oublier tout cela.

— Oublier votre sœur ? renchérit Hank en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon propre.

— Sa « sœur » ?! s'estomaqua Erik. Comment peux-tu encore utiliser ce mot après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait ?!

— L'erreur est humaine !

— Hank, je sais que tu nourrissais des sentiments à l'égard de Raven, mais pour ma part, je ne vais pas aller à rechercher, je ne veux plus entrer en contact avec elle et la savoir loin, me soulage.

— C'est tout ?! s'indigna Hank appuyé en arrière sur le lavabo de la cuisine.

— Oui, c'est tout. Et je ne veux plus en parler pour le moment.

— J'espère juste que vous ne le regretterez pas un jour ! dit Hank en quittant la pièce son journal sous le bras.

Erik et Charles terminèrent de manger dans l'ambiance musicale diffusée par la radio.

— Tu crois que je devrais lui pardonner ? demanda Charles après un long moment où ils furent plongé l'un et l'autre dans leurs pensées respectives.

— Hum ? Raven ? … Je ne suis pas un adepte du pardon. C'est à toi de voir Charles. Je me rangerais à ton avis.

— Que ferais-tu ? Si je n'entrai pas en compte.

— Je me vengerais. Abuser de ma confiance de la sorte… mais je ne la tuerais pas. Elle ne mérite pas que j'entache mon âme pour elle.

Charles resta pensif. Il regarda dans la direction du réfrigérateur… c'était là que Raven c'était tenue la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le souvenir le bouleversa. Comment cette petite fille, si douce, si perdue, avait pu devenir cette personne prête à tout pour voler le bonheur de son frère adoptif ?

— Changeons de sujet, proposa Charles dans un sourire forcé.

— Bien, dans ce cas, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

— Je prendrais volontiers un bain…

— Comment te refuser quoi que ce soit ?

— Et j'espérais que tu viennes avec moi…

— Encore une fois : comment te le refuser ?

Alors ils montèrent tel un couple dans la salle de bain de Charles. Se mirent nu dans l'eau fumante et sous le prétexte fallacieux de se laver, découvrirent un peu plus ce que c'était que de faire l'amour avec l'élu de son cœur, à la plus grande déconvenue de Hank qui entendait leurs ébats. Fatalement la bâtisse était grande, mais vide et le moindre son se répercutait en écho un peu partout. Il avait beau être au toilette il entendait gémir Charles par les conduits d'aération ! Il se rendit dans son laboratoire, espérant mettre suffisamment de distance et d'occupation entre les deux jeunes en rut et lui !

Le bain, trop petit et peu pratique fut vite délaissé pour le grand lit de Charles, où Erik et lui se vautrèrent durant toute la matinée, découvrant les plaisirs de la chair, se goûtant mutuellement et pour la première fois, Charles su ce que cela faisait que de ne former d'un seul être avec Erik ! La verge du blond ancré au fond de son corps, Charles était soulevé par le plaisir. Les cuisses ouvertes, allongé sur le dos, la tête renversée en arrière, il haletait sauvagement, tandis qu'Erik penché sur lui, en lui, ondulait rapidement, donnant de grands coups de bassin qui arrachait à chaque coup des gémissements ou des cris à Charles. Le cœur de Charles cognait comme un fou, il était comme un enfant qui courrait en tous sens, sans rythme précis, mais avec force. Erik sa bouche, s'abreuvant à celle de Charles, transpirait alors qu'il enfouissait son sexe dans les reins de son amant en proie à un désir sans fin. Rongé tout deux par le plaisirs et ses flammes meurtrières. Brûlés à vif, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, écartelé par ce besoin primal d'être avec l'autre. Lorsqu'ils jouirent tour à tour, le temps sembla se perdre dans les tréfonds de l'univers. Entre chaque moment de répit, ils retrouvaient leurs esprits, discutaient puis, le mécanisme ensorcelant reprenait et Charles criait de plaisir contre un Erik qui se donnait totalement à lui. La matinée se consuma rapidement, le début d'après-midi aussi, ainsi que le début de soirée disparu dans leurs draps souillé. La nuit venue, Erik descendit chiper de quoi manger, esquivant volontairement la présence de Hank. Il ne voulait pas le voir, car pour le blond, il était en lune de miel. Il ne voulait voir personne d'autre que Charles !

Une fois reput les amants recommencèrent à faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé ils s'endormirent comblés.

* * *

Les jours s'égrainèrent entre joie, rire et petits accrochages. Les semaines succédèrent aux mois et petits à petits les choses évoluèrent. Certes quelques fédéraux avaient tenté de venir au manoir, mais étrangement sitôt s'approchaient-ils de la propriété, qu'immédiatement ils oubliaient ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici et se retrouvaient sur le chemin de retour. Charles détournait les curieux du gouvernent gardant bien protégé sa demeure et ceux qui y vivaient. Il décida, finalement d'ouvrir une école pour jeune mutant. Hank était à la fois enchanté de sa décision et anxieux à l'idée de voir son quotidien bouleversé par une horde de jeunes. Erik, s'accommoda de la nouvelle et aida à l'installa et la transformation des pièces du manoir en dortoir, salle de classe ou réfectoire. Charles recruta des professeurs et des élèves. Bientôt de jeunes mutants arrivèrent au manoir Xavier. Erik fut étonné d'en trouver autant ! Il y avait donc tant de petits mutants qui attendaient les bons soins de Charles pour apprendre à se contrôler et vivre en paix avec eux-mêmes ?

Charles n'avait rien demandé à Erik, il avait déjà fait passé sa Confrérie en second pour lui, il n'allait pas en plus lui demander de jouer au professeur. Erik passait ses journées avec ses acolytes, cherchant comment défendre la Cause mutante sans se montrer aussi agressif qu'auparavant, usant de méthodes plus pacifiques. Azazel qui ne souhaitait plus continuer ainsi donna son congé et disparu dans une fumée rouge, laissant un Erik un peu amer.

Charles et Erik se retrouvaient en fin de chaque journée. Les élèves pouvaient les voir se promener dans le parc, discuter dans le hall, jouer aux échecs dans une alcôve du grand salon, lire des livre blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, regardant la télévision un seau de pop-corn coincé entre eux, riant aux éclats dans la cuisine, se chamaillant dans les couloirs, mais le plus évident et surtout ce qui occupait toutes leurs nuits, aucun des élèves n'en avait connaissance. Pour eux : Monsieur Lehnsherr – Magnéto – comme ils avaient coutume de l'appeler, était un ami très proche du professeur X. A leurs yeux, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'une amitié indéfectible, une relation très fusionnelle et passionnelle, mais amicale… pas le moindre enfant, adolescents ne se doutaient qu'une fois tous au lit, les volets clos, les portes verrouillées, Charles et Erik s'aimaient durant de longues heures et plus silencieusement qu'avant.

Les années défilèrent les unes après les autres, les photos de chaque promotion d'élèves s'accumulèrent peu à peu le long des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Certes, Charles et Erik avaient dû faire face à des coups durs, la guerre du Vietnam fut une vraie épreuve, mais ils en sortirent plus fort et grandit. Hank resta à leur côté et l'école parraina au fils des ans. Finalement ce qui ne sautait pas aux yeux des premiers élèves, semblaient évident aux nouvelles générations : Charles et Erik étaient en couple !

* * *

Alors que Charles préparaient leurs quinze ans de vie commune, en concoctant un voyage surprise à Erik, Hank toqua doucement à sa porte de bureau.

— Oui ?

— Charles… est-ce que je peux t'interrompre une seconde ?

— Oui, je t'en prie, entre… qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Charles qui souriait ses cheveux soigneusement brossés en crinière brune sublime.

— J'ai un nouvel élève qui souhaite s'inscrire, dit d'une voix très timorée Hank qui assumait désormais sa fourrure bleu.

— Fantastique ! justement je disais à Erik, que nous manquions de nouvelle recrue pour la rentrée prochaine. Bien, lui as-tu envoyé notre formulaire d'inscription et la participation financière pour les parents.

— Oui.

Charles reposa son crayon sur le papier qu'il venait de griffonner de renseignements grappillés à l'agence de voyage qu'il venait de contacter. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Hank le rendait soucieux. Il fit rouler son fauteuil de l'autre côté de son bureau devant son collègue et ami de longue date.

— Quoi donc ?

— Il s'appelle Kurt, dit du bout des lèvres Hank avant de reprendre : Kurt Darkhölme.

Charles pâlit brutalement et son cœur cessa totalement de bouger durant cinq très longues secondes avant de s'activer brutalement rattrapant ses battements de retard.

— C'est son fils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore plus blanche que son visage.

— Oui, il semblerait bien.

— Qui est le père ? voulu connaître immédiatement Charles.

— … Azazel.

Charles ferma les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées orageuses.

— Est-ce que c'est elle qui nous l'envoie ?

— Probablement.

— … Merci Hank… Tu sais où est Erik ?

— Oui, il joue au volley avec le groupe de Scott dehors.

Hank déposa le dossier de Kurt sur le bureau de Charles, pile au-dessus de son projet de vacances, et tout deux sortirent. Charles roula vers le parc, en direction des différents terrains de sports : volley, football, tennis. Hank bifurqua vers son laboratoire, saluant les quelques élèves qui restaient dans le hall pour sa fraîcheur. Dehors le soleil cognait dur, le mois de juin battait son plein et tous s'adonnait à des activités d'été. Charles se dépêcha de rejoindre les abords du terrain. Il trouva son amant en pantalon de sport, torse nu qui mettait une sacrée raclée à l'équipe adverse. Charles resta une seconde à s'extasier sur le corps parfait de son homme, telle une collégienne qui aurait flashée sur le chef de l'équipe de foot, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Erik en ressentant l'appel mental de Charles, passa la balle à sa voisine avant de demander à se faire remplacer en répondant au quolibet de l'équipe adversaire le traitant de « vieux » !

— Salut beau gosse, sourit Erik en se penchant sur Charles pour l'embrasser furtivement.

— Je peux te parler ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait ?

— En privé.

— Pas longtemps alors, je mets une déculotté à Scott et je compte bien le regarder pleurer quand il va perdre ! OUI TU VAS PERDRE GAMIN ! harangua Erik à l'adresse de l'adolescent goguenard.

— Suis-moi playboy.

— Hum… tes désirs sont des ordres, dit Erik d'une humeur particulièrement taquine ce qui d'ordinaire promettait du sexe extraordinaire, mais là Charles le savait ce soir il n'y aurait pas de sexe entre eux.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles et des regards, Erik, une serviette sur les épaules écouta l'annonce du siècle :

— Raven a un fils.

Erik se crispa soudainement.

— Pardon ?

— Il doit avoir quatorze ans d'après son dossier d'inscription.

Erik vira au rouge.

— Non, calme-toi, tu n'es probablement pas le père.

— Comment peux-tu en être certain !

— Hank m'a dit qu'il s'agirait d'Azazel…

— Bordel de merde…

— Erik.

— Ne me demandes pas de me calmer ! Tu sais très bien que le petit peut être de moi et qu'Azazel lui a servi de père ! Ne me dit pas que je délire !

— …

— Putain ! cria Erik en jetant sa serviette au sol. Moi qui n'avais plus pensé à elle depuis… depuis si longtemps ! Voilà qu'elle revient avec le moyen de me faire ch…

— Erik ! coupa Charles. Kurt – c'est son prénom – souhaite rejoindre l'école.

— Quoi ?!

— Je ne vais pas le lui interdire…

— Mais…

— Ce n'est pas parce que sa mère a fait de mauvais choix que je dois en tenir rigueur à Kurt. Et si jamais il s'avère qu'il est ton fils et non celui d'Azazel, tu ne voudrais pas apprendre à le connaître ?

— Non !

— … Erik tu parle sous le coup de la colère et de la surprise…

— Non, je ne veux pas ! Il n'est pas mon fils ! Je n'ai pas d'enfant ! Charles ! Tu es ma seule famille ! Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi !

Charles sentit son cœur se serrer, des larmes lui montèrent, Erik s'aperçu de sa bévue et s'agenouilla devant le brun lui prenant les mains.

— Je sais Charles, tu aurais voulu que nous ayons un enfant. Moi aussi…

Trois larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Charles.

— Non, ne pleure pas, je… pardon…

Erik prit Charles dans ses bras et l'embrassa, sa colère c'était évanouit.

— Je t'aime Charles.

— Je t'aime aussi Erik.

— … D'accord, oui, prends-le ici…

Front contre front ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

* * *

Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre particulièrement consistant vous a plu! Dites-moi tout !

A très vite pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Helloo!

Navrée du retard qui s'est accumulée, mais je prépares actuellement la sortie de mon deuxième roman et j'ai eu pas mal de pain sur la planche !

\- le premier est toujours en vente si cela vous tente : " **Le Projet Eden** " paru chez Rebelle Editions -

Bref, merci encore de m'avoir suivi ici dans cette aventure ! J'espère que vous allez plonger une ultime fois dans cette histoire !

J'ai prévu un petit rebondissement j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)

Encore merci pour tout et bonne lecture !

PS: Vive les Chérik !

* * *

Il pleuvait fort. Une sorte de pluie drue, ininterrompu depuis la veille au soir. L'eau avait gonflé la terre, dévalait les graviers de l'allée centrale et couvrait les fenêtres d'une impression de fontaine constante. Ce n'était pas un orage pour autant, juste une averse terriblement tenace. Elle reflétait ce que ressentait Erik. Car depuis quelques jours son estomac c'était noué d'anticipation. Aujourd'hui il allait rencontrer Kurt, son potentiellement fils… Il était plus tendu qu'un arc, plus irritable qu'un homme qui n'aurait pas dormit depuis quatre jours. Seul Charles parvenait à calmer ses angoisses, d'un regard, d'un geste… Erik s'en voulait d'être comme cela.

Il était dans le hall, debout, marchant les cents pas. L'école bruissait depuis les portes closes des salles de classes, de cours en tout genre. Charles apparu doucement. Son fauteuil avançait sans faire le moindre son, mais Erik su qu'il approchait, il reconnaissait le métal utilisé pour sa structure. Il pouvait percevoir sans difficulté le mouvement de cet alliage progresser vers lui.

— Tu n'as pas dormis cette nuit, dit d'une voix douce Charles.

A quoi bon mentir ? Charles savait tout…

— Je suis nerveux.

— Tout se passera bien…

— Qui doit l'accompagner ?

— Il vient seul.

— Tant mieux !

Ils marquèrent une pause.

— Peut-être je devrais lui pardonner, commença Charles soucieux de toujours bien faire les choses.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Elle a voulu t'assassiner ! s'écria-t-il avant de contenir sa voix pour ne pas perturber le bon déroulement de la matinée scolaire.

Charles ne préféra rien ajouter à cette remarque car il sentit deux présences au bout de l'allée, devant la grille. L'une, très familière, quoi que cela faisait quinze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas perçu et l'autre, neuve, fraîche, tendue. Raven déposait son fils à l'entrée.

— Ouvres les grilles, demanda d'une voix basse Charles.

— Il est là ?

— Oui…

Erik tendit sa main et les grilles de l'entrée du domaine s'actionnèrent sans grincement métallique. Raven resta en arrière le cœur serré, son fils la quittait, il lui échappait déjà et dieu seul sait ce qu'on allait lui apprendre sur elle… mais, elle ne pouvait pas le priver de cet enseignement, il en avait besoin… besoin au point qu'elle savait qu'elle allait le perdre. Lorsque Kurt prendrait connaissance des actions de sa mère, il ne pourrait que s'en détourner, pourtant elle le devait, c'était son rôle de mère : celui de lui offrir un avenir.

Kurt hésita, jeta un regard en arrière, mais déjà Raven avait disparu sous cette pluie torrentielle, il était seul face à ce manoir qui se découpait difficilement dans ce ciel gris d'eau. Il avança le cœur battant dans sa gorge, ses appréhensions collées dans son dos.

Charles su avant de le voir qui était le père. Il regarda Erik et se demanda comment cette information allait le toucher. La sonnette retentit. Erik ouvrit d'un geste impatient et nerveux la porte, Charles sur le côté attendait. Ils découvrirent un adolescent caché sous un imperméable jaune épais, la capuche rabattue sur son visage, un sac à dos élimé se pendait sur une épaule, son jeans était trempé, ils ne possédaient pas de chaussures… Kurt rabattit en arrière sa capuche et offrit un petit sourire contrit aux deux légendes qui se tenaient face à lui. Charles reconnu les traits de Raven, il lui ressemblait beaucoup…

— Bienvenu Kurt, dit d'un ton paternel Charles en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon hésita, d'habitude quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois, on poussait des cris d'effroi, on partait en courant, mais pas ces deux personnes. Kurt tendit sa main… deux gros doigts qui se terminaient chacun par un ongle recourbé. Charles ne cilla pas et la serra chaleureusement.

— Je me nomme Charles Xavier et voici Erik Lehnsherr.

— Salut, fit le jeune garçon à la peau d'un bleu profond strié de dessins délicat en reliefs.

— Bonjour, réussit enfin à articuler Erik subjugué par l'apparence incroyable du garçon.

Soudain sous l'imperméable, une queue qui se terminait en pointe de flèche apparue timidement, se repliant sur les jambes de son propriétaire comme pour le couvrir. Erik respira et soupira en lui-même.

— Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire tranquille.

— On me le dit souvent, « rougit » Kurt.

— Viens, nous allons nous installer devant un bon feu dans mon bureau, tu pourras te sécher et te réchauffer.

— Merci…

Charles avança, Kurt le suivit à sa droite et dans leur dos, Erik fermait la marche.

 _Soulagé_

Charles sondait l'esprit d'Erik en surface, se refusant d'aller trouver l'information dans les tréfonds de son âme. Même pour un couple aussi fusionnel qu'eux, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

 _Oui. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un enfant avec Raven… pas de preuve vivante de l'erreur que j'ai pu commettre._

 _Kurt a l'air d'un jeune homme très bien._

 _Pour le moment…_

 _Tu es trop sévère._

 _Tu ne m'apprends rien._

 _Discutons un peu avec lui._

Charles et Erik tournèrent à nouveau leur attention sur Kurt qui c'était débarrassé de ses affaires humides pour s'ébrouer devant les flammes. Charles pénétra dans les pensées du jeune mutant comme une lame dans du beurre tendre. Il sut tout de lui en quelques battements de cils. Son enfance paisible, mais caché en Europe, changeant souvent de lieu, n'ayant jamais d'amis, très proche de sa mère, un peu moins de son père qui disparaissait souvent… il su son premier amour : Gloria une petite fille à la peau ivoire qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans un endroit reclus au Nord de l'Irlande. Il vit aussi sa passion pour le cinéma et les bonbons, il découvrit également comme Raven avait été une bonne mère, quoi que trop protectrice et soucieuse de ce que l'on pouvait penser de son apparence.

— Quel est ton don ? questionna Charles qui le savait déjà parfaitement.

— Je me déplace.

— Déplace ? répéta Erik peu sûr d'avoir bien saisit le sens de sa courte phrase.

— C'est un téléporteur, détailla le professeur dans une expression intéressée.

— Vous voulez une démonstration ?

— Oui, mais reste dans cette pièce, je ne voudrais pas mettre la zizanie dans l'établissement.

Il y eut un « POP » sonore et Kurt disparu dans un écran de fumé léger rependant une odeur de soufre, comme Azazel. L'adolescent réapparu immédiatement à côté de la fenêtre, alors que la seconde d'avant il se tenait devant l'âtre.

— J'ai réussi le teste d'entrée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque fluette où Erik nota un accent étranger.

— Pas qu'un peu ! s'écria le blond fasciné. Tu peux aller loin ? Combien de distance tu peux parcourir ?

— Du calme, fit Charles avec un sourire lent. Kurt avant de poursuivre, je voudrais savoir : pourquoi souhaitais-tu rejoindre l'institut ?

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, chercher ses mots, puis dit naturellement :

— Pour être accepté tel que je suis.

— Alors tu es à la bonne adresse, dit Erik qui parlait pour Charles.

— Vraiment ? fit l'adolescent bleu les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

— Oui, poursuivit Charles. Nous allons te donner une chambre et un emploi du temps…

— Merci ! s'écria Kurt ému. Depuis longtemps je voulais venir ici, mais ma mère refusait.

 _On se demande pourquoi._

 _Je t'entends Erik._

 _Je l'ai pensé exprès pour toi._

— Est-ce que tu as des questions ? interrogea Charles dans un sourire chaleureux.

— … Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous êtes… en quelque sorte … mon oncle ?

Charles n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Il leva un regard étonné vers Kurt, puis aperçu le regard en coin que lui adressait Erik.

— Si Raven se considère encore comme ma sœur d'adoption, alors oui… je suis ton oncle.

Kurt sourit de tous ses crocs, Charles nota qu'il n'avait pas une dentition ordinaire et poussa un soupire de joie.

— Trop heureux ! Je suis trop heureux !

— Bon, dans ce cas, si tu n'as pas d'autre question, tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer et te sécher dans ta chambre, monsieur Lehnsherr va t'y conduire.

— Merci !

Erik guida le nouveau locataire de la chambre au bout du couloir à droite, il lui présenta la chambre, qui contenait deux lits et une petite salle d'eau, avant de rejoindre un Charles pensif.

— Elle lui a parlé de moi comme son oncle… qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Charles une fois la porte close.

— Que cette femme est plus tordue que je ne me l'imaginais !

Ils se sourirent.

— Tu es soulagé que ce petit ne soit pas ton enfant…

— Oui. Je ne voulais pas de lien avec _elle_.

— Il n'en aurait pas été responsable.

— C'est un reproche camouflé ?

— Non…

— De toute manière je ne ferai pas un très bon père. Je ne suis pas un exemple.

— Je trouve au contraire que tu t'en sors prodigieusement bien avec nos jeunes.

— C'est parce que je ne suis pas leur père.

— Tu es trop sévère avec toi-même.

— Et toi trop tendre !

Charles détecta l'approche de Hank, il avertit Erik d'une pression mentale et tourna son regard vers la porte. Hank frappa et entra dans la foulée, comme à son habitude. Il n'attendait plus devant la porte, Charles savait qu'il arrivait.

— Oui ? demanda Charles qui pouvait ressentir le nuage d'informations qui tournait autour des pensées ordinaire du scientifique à fourrure.

— Dans le hall, il y a un jeune qui vient d'arriver.

— Oui, Kurt, nous l'avons déjà reçu et…

— Non, un autre.

Erik fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'était pas prévu ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Non et…

— Je vais voir, coupa Erik qui ne supportait plus ses arrivées impromptues.

Charles fit rouler son fauteuil vers la sortie mais Hank s'interposa.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je crois… qu'il devrait aller le rencontrer seul.

— Hank, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

— C'est plutôt : qu'est-ce que Erik ne t'a pas dit…

Erik marchait à pas vif, en quelques larges enjambées il rallia le hall. Un gamin, lui tournait le dos, il était fin, élancé, des cheveux gris, un casque collé aux oreilles et un drôle de veste en jeans. Erik lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le tourna vers lui. Le choc fut si brutal qu'il resta muet de stupéfaction. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, était son portrait craché ! Même yeux, même regard, même forme du visage, quoi que plus fin et plus harmonieux, même expression abasourdie et surtout, Erik reconnu dans sa posture, celle que son père avait lorsqu'il attendait patiemment quelque chose… Erik était sous le choc : c'était lui trente ans en moins.

— Impossible, souffla-t-il cloué sur place.

— Oh putain de merde, répondit le jeune homme fasciné par sa ressemblance avec le vieux mec devant lui.

Erik recula et relâcha sa main de l'épaule du garçon.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

— T'es qui mec, putain ? !

Deux générations se contemplaient sans parvenir à se reconnaître. Charles arriva finalement et fut tout aussi saisit par la ressemblance qui existait entre le père et le fils.

— Bonjour Peter, dit doucement Charles.

— Tu le connais ! s'exclama Erik trop sous le choc pour réussir à comprendre que son petit ami avait extirpé cette information du cerveau du garçon.

Erik était sonné, comme après avoir reçu un uppercut durant un match de boxe. Il contemplait le jeune garçon au look si jeune mais au visage si familier sans pour autant réussir à comprendre ce qui se jouait devant lui.

Charles le cœur serré voyait ce que les deux parents n'osaient entrevoir. Erik avait bel et bien un enfant, un fils qui lui ressemblait tellement et pas que physiquement. Charles observait cet enfant et cherchait la raison de sa soudaine présence ici. Il la trouva sans difficulté, le cerveau de Peter était encore plus facile à pénétrer que n'importe qui. Il avait une jumelle… Il avait tout juste dix-huit ans… Il voulait entrer dans l'institut pour mieux maîtriser son pouvoir… Il n'avait jamais connu de père… Il ignorait tout d'Erik. Il ignorait tout de leur lien de sang…

Charles recula, l'homme de sa vie regardait sans le voir son enfant et celui-ci était tellement sidéré de trouver un reflet à son visage que ses pensées étaient comme figées. Charles su que la tâche de les présenter lui incombait. Il sut également qu'il n'arriverait pas à les déloger du hall avant d'avoir fait cette étrange révélation.

— Erik, il s'agit de Peter… son nom va te dire quelque chose : Maximoff.

— Maximoff, répéta Erik avant qu'une lueur vienne éclairer de vieux souvenirs qu'il croyait perdu.

— Comment vous savez ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme en décrochant son regard bleu gris de son père pour tomber sur Charles.

Le télépathe voyait les ressemblances et les différences entre la génération. Il retrouvait le regard d'Erik, son visage, mais pas sa palette d'expression.

— Je suis comme toi, doté de pouvoir Peter, répondit calmement Charles. Peter, je te présente Erik Lehnsherr… qui est sans aucun doute ton père.

La nouvelle agit comme une bombe. La descente de l'information se fit dans le silence et lorsqu'elle percuta leur conscience il y eut un cataclysme.

— IMPOSSIBLE ! rugit Erik.

— HEIN ?!

— Tu dis n'importe quoi Charles !

— C'est pas mon père ! J'le connais même pas !

Charles les laissa déblatérer quelques secondes de plus, puis leva la main, les deux se turent par respect. Erik se tut car Charles était son mari et qu'il savait malgré tout qu'il avait quasiment toujours raison. Peter se tut parce que hurler avec un handicapé n'était pas très courtois.

— Erik tu as connu la mère de Peter il y a des années… avant que l'on ne se rencontre, avant Cuba…

— …Je… ça n'a pas duré plus d'un mois, confia Erik dont les souvenirs remontaient à la surface comme des bulles de savon.

— Elle est tombée enceinte et tu as disparu, elle n'a jamais pu te le dire… Peter est ton fils.

Charles omit volontairement l'existence de sa fille : Wanda, chaque chose en son temps.

— Mon fils ? reprit d'une voix sans timbre Erik qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— J'ai un… papa ? souffla Peter plus blanc qu'un nuage.

— Venez, nous allons faire connaissance dans un endroit plus privé que le hall d'entrée.

Peter ne bougea pas.

— Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez inventez n'importe quoi sous prétexte d'une vague ressemblance !

— Voyons Peter, dit Charles. Ne réfute pas la vérité simplement parce qu'elle t'effraie.

— Ça ne peut pas être vrai…. Je n'ai pas de père… je n'en cherche pas ! poursuivit Peter plus butté que son paternel.

 _Il a ton caractère._

 _Ce n'est pas le moment, Charles !_

— Parce que moi je veux un gamin peut-être ? ronchonna Erik qui commençait à accepter la vérité.

Peter plongea à nouveau son regard vif dans celui d'Erik et il lui fut impossible de ne pas reconnaître qu'il était bien de lui. Peter était venu avec comme objectif d'apprendre à mieux maîtriser son pouvoir, à devenir encore plus performant et gagner en vitesse et pourquoi pas développer d'autres aptitudes ! Il n'était pas venu ici en quête de sa famille éparpillée ! Il n'avait jamais eu de figure paternelle et cela lui avait terriblement manqué, au point d'avoir essayé de louer un père en allant dans une salle d'improvisation pour payer un des comédiens. Il devait se rendre à une journée père-fils à l'école et il refusait de venir sans personne pour l'accompagner… cette tentative de trouver un père lui avait laissé un goût très amer dans sa mémoire. Depuis il avait eu beau cherché ce père, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé et jamais sa mère n'avait voulu l'aider… maintenant il se tenait devant lui alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoirs… il était là ! Face à ce père tant convoité et il était… non pas déçu, mais pétrifié ! Il ne s'y attendait pas ! La surprise le glaçait car cela rendait réelle toute ses années passées sans lui ! Enfin il était face à cet homme qui l'avait abandonné… non… il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il ignorait simplement qu'il existait.

— Venez, reprit Charles qui avait suivi le raisonnement de Peter.

Une fois tous les trois enfermés dans le bureau un silence pesant s'installa, Charles le brisa en poursuivant leur présentation.

— Je suis le directeur de cette école.

— Monsieur Xavier c'est ça ?

— Oui.

— C'était vous que je voulais voir aujourd'hui…

— Je sais…. Je suis télépathe.

— Télé-quoi ? Vous déplacez des objets ?

— Non, je peux lire dans les pensées des gens…

— Je pense à quoi là ? testa Peter dont la jovialité revenait au galop.

— … Je préfère ne pas le dire à voix haute.

— C'est que vous n'est pas vraiment télépathe…

— Tu penses à une femme nue qui te ferait une…

— OKAY ! Okay, c'est bon ! Je vous crois ! coupa net Peter en tendant ses deux mains en avant pour faire taire Charles avant qu'il ne dise tout haut le fantasme qu'il nourrissait.

— Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, reprit Charles en quittant la pièce.

Erik laissa son amant partir et une fois les portes à nouveau close il se servit une très large rasade de Brandy. Il désigna ensuite le canapé en cuir marron à son fils… à Peter. Ils s'assirent. Peter les jambes repliés sous lui ne se souciant pas de salir le cuir de ses chaussures humides et boueuses.

— Alors comme ça vous êtes mon papa…

— Il semblerait, dit Erik avant de boire à nouveau.

— Vous êtes alcoolique ?

— Quoi ?

— Vous buvez beaucoup, vous êtes alcoolique ? est-ce que je dois faire attention moi aussi ? C'est héréditaire ce genre de chose, non ?

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique.

— Vous pouvez m'en parler hein, je suis votre fils après tout.

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! reprit Erik sur un ton plus ferme.

Peter débitait ses phrases à une vitesse alarmante, laissant Erik fatigué avant même d'avoir commencé à répondre.

— C'est quoi votre couleur préférée ?

— … Je n'en ai pas.

— Mais si ! Tout le monde en a ! C'est quoi ? Le rouge ? Le jaune ! Oh le vert ! Moi j'aime le gris !

— Le bleu ! s'exclama Erik pour le faire taire. J'aime le bleu.

Il pensa aux yeux de Charles. Oui, il aimait ce bleu-là !

— Ma date d'anniversaire c'est le 24 mars. J'ai dix-huit ans, tu as pas mal d'anniversaire à rattraper, je me contenterais d'une voiture… un coupé cabriolet ça serait bien, grise aussi !

— Je ne t'achèterai pas de voiture.

— Dommage, on commençait à bien s'entendre… papa.

Erik leva ses yeux de son verre. Il regardait Peter. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'aveugle, ce petit c'était lui. L'arrogance en plus… quoi que… non, pareil. Exactement les même et pourtant différent.

— Fils, dit-il alors que quelques minutes auparavant il ne c'était plus jamais imaginé prononcer ses mots.

Peter se rapprocha d'une vitesse fulgurante contre lui et sans qu'Erik n'ait rien pu faire son enfant le serrait dans ses bras. Au début Erik voulu le repousser, il n'aimait pas être tenu de la sorte, il réservait à Charles ce seul privilège… mais là… il respira l'odeur de son fils. Il l'aima tout de suite. Son verre se posa sur l'accoudoir et il enlaça à son tour cet enfant dont il ignorait tout.

— Tu as des questions ? commença Erik après une longue et poignante accolade.

— Oui, des milliers.

— Commence par la première dans ce cas.

Père et fils se tutoyaient de la manière la plus naturelle qui fut. Peter ouvrit son cœur et laissa sortir tout ce qu'il avait gardé au long de ses années passé sans lui. Durant le reste de la journée ils apprirent à se connaître un petit peu, discutant, échangeant, riant ensemble. Pour Peter c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, pour Erik, c'était un cadeau inespéré.

* * *

Au moment du dîner, Erik se leva, imité par Peter.

— J'ai une dernière question, fit alors le jeune homme un peu distant.

— Oui ?

— Tu… tu as une autre famille ? Tu as d'autres enfants ?

Erik posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter et la serra doucement.

— J'ai bien une famille, elle est ici, mais je n'ai pas d'enfant.

— Je suis unique alors ?!

— Je crois bien que oui…

Peter trop heureux de la nouvelle se garda bien de lui annoncer qu'il avait une jumelle. Il voulait garder ce père rien que pour lui pour le moment.

— Tu es marié alors ? poursuivit Peter tandis qu'ils quittaient le bureau du directeur Xavier.

— En quelques sortes, oui, je suis marié.

— Je pourrais la rencontrer ?!

Erik esquissa un sourire.

— Tu l'as déjà fait.

— Ah ?!

— C'est Charles.

— Charles est une femme !

Erik éclata de rire, un son qui était devenu familier aux oreilles des habitants du manoir.

— Non, Charles n'est pas une femme, et gardes toi bien de lui faire ce genre d'allusion, il n'apprécierait pas…

— Donc… tu es gay ?

— Oui.

— Et Charles aussi ?

— Il semblerait, sinon il l'ignore depuis quinze ans.

— Alors, comment tu m'as fait ?!

— Je me cherchais à l'époque.

— Je suis une « erreur de jeunesse » ?

— Je dirais plus une surprise inattendue de mes errances de jeunesses.

— Ça me va ! s'exclama Peter dans un sourire tout aussi carnacié que celui de son père.

Ils s'installèrent dans le réfectoire, Charles arriva peu après, les élèves étaient en pleine ébullition partagé entre l'arrivé de deux nouveaux : Kurt avec son aspect tout à fait fascinante et Peter qui ressemblait à Erik comme un reflet dans un miroir rajeunissant !

Peter s'installa à la droite de son père, laissant l'espace de gauche libre pour Charles.

— Bonsoir beau-papa ! lança-t-il tout en décontraction alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se gaver de pain.

Charles sourit, ce petit ne manquait pas de ressources.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, Peter. Comment tu te sens ?

— Affamé !

— Alors profites bien du repas.

Peter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et engloutit en une fraction de seconde son assiette.

— Il est épatant, sourit Erik qui sentait déjà une fierté paternelle toute nouvelle fondre sur son cœur.

— Oui, il l'est, acquiesça Charles avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de son amant de façon discrète.

 _Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Très bien._

 _Drôle de journée non ?_

 _Oui… Je pensais avoir un fils avec Raven et finalement j'en ai un autre qui sort de je ne sais où !_

 _Tu es fait pour être père._

Ils se regardèrent. Erik posa sa main sur celle de Charles.

— Toi aussi, mon amour.

* * *

Peter fut installé dans la même chambre que Kurt. Les deux nouveaux s'accordèrent très bien et se mirent d'accord sur l'organisation de leur pièce. Erik gagna sa chambre tout en flottant sur une sorte de nuage. Il était papa ! Mais ce n'était pas un sentiment si désagréable ! Pas non plus un lien ultra puissant, mais, le début de quelque chose d'incroyable. Erik ferma sa porte, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain de leur chambre. Naturellement il retira ses habits et se rendit nu dans la pièce attenante. Charles venait de se glisser par la force de ses bras dans une eau fumante. Erik se joignit à lui. La surface miroitante remonta presque à ras bord, manquant d'inonder la pièce.

— Je crois qu'il ne faut plus bouger, recommanda Charles avant de vider le surplus.

— Je ne pourrais pas demeurer éternellement immobile face à toi nu.

— Ah ? Et moi habillé ?

— Pareil. Je ne peux pas me contrôler. Tu es un aimant à Erik.

— Tu ne peux pas te contrôler… hum j'aime cette idée…

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Un baiser sans prétention. Tendre.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime.

Les doigts d'Erik coururent sur les jours de Charles, puis se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

— Viens.

Lentement et sans faire de vague, Erik attira Charles contre lui. Le dos du brun reposa sur le torse ferme d'Erik. Sa tête se déposa sur son épaule et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent tandis que leurs bras s'enlaçaient.

— Tu es tellement beau, fit Charles toujours aussi ému par son amant.

— Je suis vieux.

— Pas du tout. Tu es plus mûre voilà tout.

— Toi, tu es magnifiques, l'âge n'a pas de prise sur toi.

— C'est l'amour qui t'aveugle mon ami.

— Alors nous le sommes tous deux.

— Fais-moi l'amour.

Cette requête ne prit nullement de court Erik, parfaitement habitué aux appétits gargantuesques de Charles.

— Ici ? On va en mettre partout.

— J'y compte bien, sourit perfidement Charles qui se retournait face à Erik pour mieux l'embrasser passionnément.

— Tu es…

— Excitant ?

— Hum…

— Adorable ?

— Pervers, conclu Erik dans un sourire alors qu'il s'emparait des hanches de Charles pour le soulever à la hauteur de son sexe durcit.

— Tu es déjà prêt ? gémit Charles en glissant le long de son membre.

— Oui, grogna Erik savourant la sensation du corps brulant de son amant autour de sa verge palpitante.

— Erik, gémit Charles en se retenant à ses épaules.

— C'est bon ? s'enquit Erik avant de commencer le moindre mouvement.

— Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Charles.

Charles ouvrit son esprit à celui d'Erik, qui put ressentir le bien-être qui lui procurait. Doucement le blond imprima des mouvements de va et vient, rentrant et sortant de son amant avec mesure, tant qu'il pouvait se contrôler. Charles, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, contenait des grognements de plaisirs. Rapidement l'eau suivit la cadence et vint se fracasser au rythme qu'ils prenaient contre leurs corps et les parois de la baignoire. C'était immanquable, l'eau déborda, mais en cet instant, ni Charles, ni Erik n'en avait quelque chose à faire ! Le désir était plus fort que tout et ils avaient besoin de s'aimer comme ça, sans penser aux conséquences, sans se soucier d'une éventuelle fuite d'eau ! Une fois ils avaient bien manqué d'arracher une partie du manoir tant les pouvoirs d'Erik lui avait échappé en jouissant, alors… un peu d'eau sur le carrelage, ce n'était pas une si grande affaire !

— Plus fort, demanda Charles en transe.

— Regardes-moi… hum…

Leurs yeux fusionnèrent tandis qu'Erik donnant des coups plus sec.

— Oui, Erik…Oui…Oui !

— Tu veux réveiller tout le manoir ? dit Erik qui ne faisait rien pour ménager son amant.

— Tais-toi, continue si tu ne veux pas…. han…

— Si je ne veux pas quoi ?

— Je ne sais plus ce que… je voulais dire… continues…

— Tu m'excites tellement !

— Ta queue est énorme.

— C'est toi qui la rends comme ça…

— Et c'est moi le pervers ?

Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant, haletant, à bout de souffle, mais si proche de l'orgasme que rien au monde n'aurait pu les faire s'arrêter !

— Je… je vais…

— Attends, Charles, attends un peu…

— Erik ! Vite, viens…

— Tu es tellement beau.

— Je t'aime.

— Je vais jouir.

— Moi aussi… oui… oui…

L'eau cessa de remuer en tous sens, le clapotis de tempête s'estompa, versant encore quelques rasade par-dessus bord. Charles s'affala sur le torse d'Erik, transpirant dans une eau devenue tiède. Dans la pulsion du moment Charles avait mordu Erik à l'épaule, demain il arborerait une belle trace bleuté. Erik, les yeux fermé, savourait la sensation poste orgasme, avec le corps de son amant collé au sien, c'était divin. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils se retrouvent dans cet état. Erik comparait souvent leur couple à celui d'ado en rut. Il aimait que Charles demande autant, le sexe était un vrai langage entre eux, pas uniquement un défouloir, c'était un pur moment de partage et de sensualité. La volupté prenait tout son sens lorsqu'ils communiaient de cette façon.

— Je t'aime souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Charles sourit, son oreille gauche tournée contre la poitrine d'Erik, écoutant son cœur lui chanter une sérénade qui ralentissait. Existait-il un meilleur endroit que celui-ci ? Non, Charles ne le croyait pas.

— On se lave pour de vrai ? suggéra Erik quand l'eau du bain était devenu non seulement très souillée, mais aussi froide.

— Ce n'est pas ce que l'on a déjà fait ?

— C'est comme ça que tu appelles faire l'amour maintenant ?

Charles lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de se reculer sur l'autre paroi. Ses bras le tractaient sans soucis et Erik n'intervenait que très rarement pour le déplacer.

Ils se firent couler un nouveau bain, se lavèrent plus rapidement et quittèrent l'eau savonneuse pour gagner leur lit. Comme tous les soirs, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Tout était paisible autour d'eux et rien ne pouvait plus venir les perturber à cette heure tardive.

Erik avait trouvé un fils, Charles avait une famille et leur bonheur était complet.

Oui, chaque jour devrait ressembler à celui-ci, songea l'un des deux alors qu'ils tombaient dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu! Laisse-moi un petit message :-)

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos ajouts! Merci !

On se dit à très vite ?!


End file.
